Happy Ending
by Lexie-Chan42
Summary: UruxSou, UruxIchirou, Don't read if you hate spoilers or haven't finished the series. Shindou-san comes back to Japan after 3 years, but what's this...? He's not alone? What is Uru going to do?
1. Chapter 1:First Course

**Lexiechan here, writing in what I see is a rather sparse genre. I absolutely love Happy Café, and I cried when the series ended. However, I did not like the ending. So I decided to write a fanfic about what I think would happen after the author left off. If you have not read the series completely, or mind spoilers, DO NOT READ THIS! I don't own Happy Café, or obviously I would have ended it differently. And so, here we go.**

**Happy Ending**

(POV of Uru for whole story, unless otherwise noted)

My heart couldn't stop beating even as I finished sweeping the shop floor of Bonheur. It had been a while since Shindou left, and today was the day he was coming home. I couldn't help but wonder, though, if he was going to like me still. Or how much we had both changed in the time apart. So much had happened before he left, and it all felt like a blur. Occasionally Hagiwara-kun will walk by, but never stop in. I'm sure one day he will. Ichirou-kun and I are having as much fun as ever, and the Abekawas always stop by. I heard the door's bell chime.

"Welcome-" My heart dropped a little when I saw it wasn't Shindou. Feeling restless, I went outside to water the plants and wash the walk in front of the store.

"It's so hot today!" I exclaimed, and I began to recall how on a day like this three years ago it had all began. Suddenly, a familiar voice broke into my thoughts. I turned and saw Shindou. I dropped the hose I was using and ran to him, excited he was back after all of these years!

"Hey, Uru, did you miss me?" He hugged me as I clung to him, when suddenly a small voice made an ahem noise. Shindou let go of me, and I felt him move away from me with all of my being. Behind Shindou, revealed by his movement, was a blonde beauty, even more gorgeous than Mitsuka and the girl in Kenchi-kun's class.

"How do you do? I am Marie-chan. I'm Shindou's fiancée." She smiled beautifully, and outstretched her hand. I took it, trembling.

"I'm Takamura Uru; you can call me Uru-chan. Nice to meet you." I took a deep breath and smiled a smile reminiscent to the one I made in the worst time of my life. _I can't believe Shindou would do something like this, it must be a misunderstanding._ "You speak Japanese very well? How did you learn it?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh, Satsuki taught me! We met in France, while he was training to be a pastry chef! I decided to come back and meet everyone. He said so much about all of you, especially you, Uru-chan!" She smiled at me, a genuinely sweet smile. Shindou blushed and hid it with his hand.

"Let's go inside. You're hungry, right Marie?" She nodded, and they headed inside, with me trailing behind them.

"You're back!" Manager and Ichirou-kun both called out, and then paused when they saw Marie-chan for the first time. Manager's mouth was open in shock, and Ichriou's eyes went flat and cold for a second, long enough that I could tell it wasn't an illusion. Ichirou-kun walked over to me and grabbed me like he always does before asking,

"So Shindou how was France?"

"It was great. I learned to be a pastry chef. And met Marie." Shindou's voice changed drastically when saying her name, and he blushed the way he did when I saw him last, making my heart ache even more than it did when I first saw Marie. Any hope this was a misunderstanding just died within me.

"Um, Manager, Ichirou-kun, I'm going to take my break now! I'm a little tired, it's really hot out today," I smiled brightly at Shindou and Marie-chan, and fled to the back room before Ichirou or Manager could stop me. I fell onto the sofa, burying my face in my hands. Why? Was I really in love? Was love supposed to be this….painful? Suddenly, the doors burst, and Shindou walked in, followed by Manager and Ichirou.

"Uru, I meant to tell you, I did, but-"

"You asshole, leave her alone! She waited three years for you! Three! There are people all this time who-"

"Both of you stop!" Manager yelled, and they immediately stopped fighting. I peeked through my fingers at them, willing my tears to just wait until everyone was gone. "Ichirou-kun, calm down. Satsuki, is it true? Are you really engaged to that girl in there? "There was a pause. And then:

"Yes." Shindou turned from Manager and Ichirou, as well as me, hiding his blush. Ichirou moved towards Shindou, but Manager put out a hand to stop him.

"Shindou, please go back out and sit down. We'll serve you shortly." Shindou looked at me, and I turned my eyes away, and Ichirou-kun stepped in front of me, shielding me from him. Manager watched Shindou walk out and sighed. "Uru-chan, if you want to go home-" I shook my head no.

"I'll stay and finish working. I'll just finish my break real quick first." I smiled a watery smile at Manager, although my heart still hurt so much, it felt like it was breaking. Manager and Ichirou looked at me, and then at each other. They then left to serve Shindou and his…fiancée.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I thought this was the way to the bathroom!" I looked up, and Marie-chan, Shindou's fiancée stood in the room, staring at me in shock.


	2. Chapter 2: Lemon Drops

**Lexie-chan here, wondering which pairing you guys would prefer in my humble fanfic, an UruxAbekawa Sou, or an UruxIchirou. Please review and let me know! It makes me feel better about myself, and makes me want to write more! Again, I don't own the rights to Happy Café etc. **

**Chapter 2: Lemon Drops**

I couldn't move. I just sat there as Marie-chan entered the room.

"Um, Uru-chan, I hope you won't mind if I talk to you for a second? I feel like I should explain things to you. It's all my fault this is going on. And I feel awful because I feel like I already know….let me start at the beginning." She sat beside me on the couch, and I neither moved away from her nor towards her.

"When Satsuki came to France, I was surprised to see such a handsome Japanese man. He had moved into the apartment next door to mine, since we both lived in student housing. We never spoke, and he didn't interest me much until the day of the fire. A fire broke out in the apartment across from mine, and the owners called the police and woke me up. Everyone was outside when I realized that the boy from Japan wasn't with us. For some reason I ran back into the building and to his apartment, pounding on his door to wake him up. After he didn't answer, I tried opening the door and entering. Inside I saw him trying to save some photographs. He wouldn't let them go, so I just grabbed some and him and we ran back outside to safety. Later, after the firemen had put out the flames, did we introduce ourselves." Marie looked at me, but I still sat in silence.

"He speaks English very well, but after he explained to me about the people in the photographs, I wanted to learn Japanese. The way he spoke of this café and of you and Ichirou-kun, made me want to come and see it all for myself. We became friends after that, with Satsuki teaching me Japanese and me showing him the best spots t eat in France. And he would always, always, speak about you, Uru." I looked at Marie, who was smiling at me kindly.

"I never meant to fall in love with him. It was obvious how fond of you he was, and you've done so much for him. But one day, when these men attacked me…" She trailed off; looking very agonized for a moment. "Satsuki saved me. I fell in love with him that moment, and as we got to know each other better and he helped me recover, I fell for him more and more. To cheer me up, he would read your emails to me." Marie took my hands in hers, pressing something into them.

"I don't know how Satsuki came to love me, especially when he left such a beautiful and kind girl behind. What I do know is that you are an amazing person, and I have to ask you for your blessing on mine and Satsuki's engagement. I have you to thank for the wonderful person I'm in love with." Marie-chan got up, and bowed in front of me. "Please give me you blessing, and accept these lemon drops!" I blushed profusely, unable to believe this kind woman was bowing Japanese style in front of me, so that I would give blessing to her happiness. I realized then I had somehow managed to give happiness to this woman, and if it meant I wouldn't be happy, at least I could share some happiness.

"Please get up. I won't stand in the way of your happiness. I think it's great you are so in love. Please, Marie, stand up." Marie stood up, shocked.

"You called me Marie….does that mean….can I call you Uru?" Her face was so overjoyed, I could only nod. "Thank you! Thank you, Uru! I would like you to be my younger sister, if that would be okay." I nodded again, and she gave me a hug with strength that rivaled my own.

"Um, Marie, I can't breathe!" She immediately let go.

"Sorry! I just get so enthusiastic sometimes. Oh, are the lemon drops okay?" I held up the bag she gave me which contained some individually wrapped candies. "I should be getting back soon, but before I leave, I want to tell you about these lemon drops. They're a special candy. They can taste either very sour or very sweet. When you are angry or depressed, they taste very sour. But if you're with the one that makes you happy, they will be the sweetest thing you've ever tasted. To meet your love, just use these candies. They will bring you happiness." Marie smiled, and turned to leave. "I hope they will bring you happiness like you brought me."

"Um, thank you. I really appreciate them." I gave Marie a watery smile, and she immediately brightened.

"You're more than welcome!" She left the room, and I was alone again, but with some lemon drops.

I untied the ribbon to open the bag, and took one out. I slowly popped it into my mouth, and the sour flavor surprised me. I guess I'll have to find some other happiness. I felt tears begin to fall down my face, when I noticed a pair of scissors I had left on the table earlier. I looked at my longer hair, and a thought occurred to me. I need to start over on my search from happiness. Back to the beginning, before I loved and lost. I picked up the scissors, and walked to the mirror. I took my hair in hand, and was about to cut when a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Let me help you, it'll look better. You want to cut it short, right?" Ichirou said, and I nodded. He took the scissors from me, and I watched in the mirror as he cut my hair short, a little shorter than it was in the beginning. He paused finished, and buried his face in my hair. "Does it look like you wanted it to? I think it's cute." I smiled through my tears, and Ichirou lifted his face to smile at me before passing out on the floor. I caught him before he could fall on the scissors, laughing through my tears. I took out some of the snacks I had for him, feeding him.

"Thank you Ichirou." I took the scissors and stuck them back on the shelf as he woke back up. I wiped away my tears, put my apron back on, and took a deep breath. "I can do this, can't I?" Ichirou rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"If it's you Uru, you can do anything." I nodded, smiling for real this time, and went out into the store to start anew.

They were almost done with their food by the time I managed to go back to work. Shindou seemed to almost avoid meeting my gaze, and Marie seemed nervous. Both were shocked when they saw my newly cut hair. I walked over and asked,

"Is there anything else you need?" Marie smiled, and shook her head. Shindou copied her gesture. I went back to where Manager stood behind the counter, and I watched them. Shindou fed Marie a bite of his cake after she said something in English. I could see from the joy on their faces this was something meant to be. I leaned over and whispered to Manager, who looked flustered.

"Manager, could I have some paper and a bag of sweets?" He nodded, and returned shortly with both. I wrote on the paper, keeping it form Manager, and then waited for them to ask for the bill. When they did, I watched Manager check them out, and waited until he finished. I then handed Marie the bag of sweets, and Shindou the card.

To Shindou I said, "Thank you" in his ear. To the both of them, I said, "Congratulations on your engagement!" Marie hugged me again, and Shindou looked embarrassed.

"Thank you Uru!" Marie said, and elbowed Shindou.

"Thanks." He said gruffly, and I tried hard to smile. They turned to leave, and Manager and Ichirou waved goodbye.

As they reached the door, I took a deep breath and said, "Please stop by again!" Shindou smiled at me for the first time, and Marie looked like she was ready to cry with joy.

"Stop on by Satsuki." Ichirou added.

"We will!" They said in unison, and left the store. I stood and watched them go, pretending not to notice the tears falling again as I said goodbye to my first love.

_(This is switching to Ichirou's point of view for a little bit here, and going back in the chapter to the break room, for those who are easily confused) _

I watched Uru leave, bravely walking out to face her now ex-boyfriend and his fiancée. If She hadn't stopped me, if Manager hadn't stopped me, I would've smeared Shindou's face into the wall. I could never understand how he could have the love of such an amazing girl like Uru, a girl who wouldn't let something that would have destroyed any ordinary girls destroy her. And he let her go. I would do anything for Uru to look at me the way she had looked at him. I would move the world for Uru. The least I could've done was cut Uru's hair. I only did it because I knew it signified moving on to her, and new beginnings. It suited her to do something so traditional. Tonight, I would cut my hair as well. For Uru. I noticed her cellphone laying by her stuff. There was something else I could do as well. I proceeded to send out a mass text to everyone in her contacts list explaining the situation, and telling them to meet at her apartment tonight. After telling them not to respond as it was a surprise, I deleted the message from the outbox. Now I had to go out there and give Uru strength.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review! Don't worry, Abekawa Sou will soon appear! And so will Kenichi, as well as all of Uru's high school friends because by some twist of fate, they all are attending the same university. **


	3. Chapter 3: Ben&Jerry's

**Lexiechan. Don't own it, you know the drill. And here we are moving onto chapter 3. In less than two weeks. I am on a roll! For explanations of some things, check the last paragraph. PS, The Vice Prez from Uru's high school didn't have a name, so I named here Hana because it seemed to suit her. **

**Chapter 3: Ben & Jerry's**

I was so glad to finally end my shift at Bonheur, so I could go home to my apartment and rest. I hoped that Shindou wouldn't be staying at his apartment next to mine. I didn't think I could bear to see him again. I clutched the lemon drops Marie had given me, and the box of cakes that Manager had put together especially for me. He had told me not to open them until I reached home, and Ichirou kept me from peeking. I unlocked the door, and said "I'm home!" Suddenly, I was tackled against my door by several people.

"URU!" They cried, and I managed to make out Arimoto, Mitsuka-chan, and Hana, who used to be the Vice-prez rep from high school, as well as Sakura-chan.

"Wh-what….?"

"Welcome home, Uru." Ichirou stepped into the light, and I spotted Aizawa-kun, Abekawa Sou, Jirou-kun, and even Kenichi-kun, as well as my mom and dad.

"Why is everyone here?" I sniffed, holding back tears.

"Ichirou-kun told everyone to meet up at your house tonight!" Arimoto said, and Sakura nodded.

"Besides that, he told us that the demon king had the nerve to dump you." Mitsuka had an aura of death behind her, and it scared me.

"No, Mitsuka, it's fine-" She calmed down and patted me on the head.

"This is your cheering-up party. We all came to wish you the best, and to cheer you up." Hana coolly said, and took the box of cakes and my lemon drops, handing the latter to Ichirou to put in the kitchen, and opening the box for me to see what was inside. The cake had Cheer up written on it, and there other assorted desserts, enough for everyone to have some.

"Snacks for all of us!" Sakura-chan cried, and I smiled.

"And I brought something special for just us girls." Arimoto smirked, and held up two bins of ice cream.

"Ben….and…Jerry's?" I read off the label.

"Yep. They're the best ice cream makers ever, they make even the worst break ups feel better. Now come in, so we can start trashing Shindou and talking about girl stuff."

"You forgot about us, Ichi-chan." Aizawa-kun walked forward, closing the door behind me that was forgotten in the confusion. "There are guys here too, you know."

"I knew that, idiot. I'm trying to cheer her up! Who needs guys anyways, right? And who gave you permission to use my first name?" Arimoto shouted at Aizawa-kun. I felt bad for him, knowing he had a long while to go to get Arimoto to realize his feelings and hers.

"Isn't it better to find a new guy right after a break up?" My mom broke in, "Just look at all the hotties we have here!" She gestured at poor Abekawa Sou, who looked like he was hiding, Ichirou, who was almost asleep, and Aizawa-kun. My poor step-dad looked shocked, and I sighed.

"Mom, I don't think that's going to help. I mean…..I had just figured out what love was…..and then…" I drifted off and burst into tears, something I hadn't meant to do.

"It's okay Uru, that's what we're here for." Hana wiped my tears with a handkerchief, as everyone else froze in shock.

"I AM GOING TO GO FIND SHINDOU NOW." Arimoto, Mitsuka, and my step-dad were fired up, and ready to tear Shindou apart.

"Please don't. I'll be fine, honest," I choked out as Hana led me to the table and the ice cream she had placed there after taking it from Arimoto.

"No, Uru-" They all began, but were stopped by my mother, Aizawa-kun, and Sakura-chan.

"Sit down. You're being in the way." My mother yanked my dad down beside her, and he instantly became meek.

"Ichi-chan, you don't want to make even more trouble for poor Uru, do you now?" Aizawa-kun smiled at her, and she was instantly distracted.

"Stop calling me that! And I wasn't going to cause her any trouble!" Arimoto came and sat down by me.

"Mitsuka-san, you can't beat up Shindou. Uru will cry more and make her less cute if you do." Sakura-chan very seriously told Mitsuka, who then ran over to me, hugging me and saying,

"You're always cute Uru!" I laughed through my tears, and everyone came around the table and started talking.

"So…how exactly did it happen?" Kenichi-kun blushed as he asked the question, and Ichirou who had been suddenly revived, said

"He didn't even do it officially. He just showed up with a fiancée." And then promptly went back to licking his fingers.

"Ichirou! No, well, he did bring Marie to Café Bonheur, but I'm sure-"

"He brought her to where you worked?" Arimoto said incredulously. I was becoming increasingly flustered.

"Didn't he think of how that would affect you?" Aizawa-kun asked, and I blushed.

"No, I'm sure he meant to do it properly, I was just outside cleaning because I was-" I didn't want to say waiting for him, so I paused. "I was outside cleaning because I was hot inside the shop, and there was a breeze outside. And I saw him coming, and I ran to hug him, and he was flustered, and well, Marie was there-"

"So he hugged you in front of his fiancée? Pig!" Mitsuka said while eating her third cake.

"Shindou-san should've been nicer to onee-san. Onee-san, I think you should marry Sou-onii-san." Sakura-chan very seriously pointed at Abekawa Sou with her fork. He and I both blushed, and I remembered when he confessed to me.

"No, Sakura-chan, Uru-chan is going to marry Ichirou-niisan. Mom has already made the dress." Jirou-kun very calmly replied, and Ichirou nodded.

"She did design a dress." Ichirou said, and I blushed an even deeper red as he looked at me.

"Now wait a second!" Kencichi-kun shouted, and Sou chimed in with "No way!"

"Uru! You need to wait and see who makes the better offer!" My mom whispered across the table to me, and I hid my face in my hands.

"Uru, you don't have to marry, you can come live with me," Hana offered, handing me a spoon and the pint of ice cream. "Now, let's hear the rest of the story."

"Well, they came into the shop, and I took my break. And then Marie came in, looking for the bathroom. She and I talked, and she told me the whole story." I related the story to them, and some of my friends were teary-eyed by the end of it, and my mother was crying.

"So where was Shindou during all of this?" Abekawa Sou asked, startling me. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"He was sitting at his table, completely silent. He wouldn't even talk to Manager." Ichirou interrupted me, sitting behind me and playing with my hair despite the looks Hana and Mitsuka were giving him. I figured they just wanted to do my hair.

"I think there is something seriously wrong that his fiancée dumped his girlfriend for him." Arimoto said. "Uru, please let me pay him a visit."

"Ichi-chan, you can't. Besides, that's the guy's job." Aizawa cracked his knuckles, and my step-dad, Kenichi-kun, Abekawa Sou, and Ichirou all nodded.

"I told you to stop calling me that! And I can take care of it myself!" Arimoto looked ready to hit Aizawa, so I decided to try and help him out.

"Arimoto, can I call you Ichi-chan?" I asked, to distract them and myself.

"Uru! You can call me Ichi!" Ichi then hugged me, tearing me out of Ichirou's grasp.

"Then Uru has to call me Sou." Abekawa SOu added, and I looked up at him.

"Eh? How come?" He gave me a penetrating gaze, and then blushed.

"Because…..it's weird that I call you Uru and you use my full name. We're friends, aren't we?" I nodded, and ignored the glance that Sou gave to Ichirou or the glare that Kenichi-kun was giving Sou.

"We are. I'll call you Sou from now on!" I smiled, and Sakura-chan interrupted again.

"That means you're getting married, right?"

"I'm not marrying for a long time, I think." I replied, a little sad again. I had never imagined my future that far ahead, with learning to be a teacher at my university. It was amazing that all of my high school friends and Ichirou were attending the same university. We even had a few classes together. But I hadn't thought about after that. I hadn't even thought about what it would be like in a future with Shindou. I started to sniffle again. Suddenly, a loud beeping interrupted the brief silence.

"Honey! I thought you didn't have work today!" My mom yelled at my dad.

"I didn't! They want me back at the office to finish stuff up." My dad looked extremely depressed as my mother scolded him to get back to the office.

"I'll go with you, I have some shopping to get done for tomorrow. I forgot to pick up rice today." My mom had her trouble-causing glint in her eyes again. "Uru, since we have to leave, why don't you guys have a good old fashioned sleepover? There's enough room, and you're all old enough. Besides, you'll have so much more fun with us old folks gone." My mom smiled, and Ichirou smiled back, hugging me from behind as I had escaped Ichi's hug to stand up and say good-bye to my parents.

"That's a great idea, Uru's mom!" Ichirou said, and several other voices agreed. I started to get excited for the first time.

"Um, if everyone can stay, can we all play Uno tonight?" I asked, pouting a little on accident. There was the sound of a heartbeat, and then everyone shouted back, "YES!" My mom turned to leave , muttering something that sounded suspiciously like I'm leaving it to you, Ichirou-kun. I sat back down beside Hana and Mitsuka, with Aizawa across from me, Sou to his left, and Jirou-kun to his right. Sakura sat on the other side of Mitsuka, who was to the right of me. And Ichi was on the other side of Hana. I looked at everyone and smiled my real, most joyful smile.

"Thank you everyone, for coming and staying overnight!"

"Oh no, thank you, Uru. The fun is only just beginning." Hana said, and I suddenly felt the atmosphere change. I took another spoonful of ice-cream, convinced it was my imagination. And then Hana took the Truth or Dare cards out of her bag.

**I hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. I'm sorry the name thing is confusing, I'm trying to make it so Uru uses everyone's first name or last name with no suffixes to make it easier on myself. Also, the whole time she switches between dad and step-dad is on purpose. She does the same in the manga, and it depends on if she's consciously focusing on him or not. She'll occasionally use step-dad, then change it to dad. She thinks of him as her dad, it's only when she's around other people who get confused, such as the large party at her house, that she thinks of him as step-dad. And I'm sorry if I left anyone out, it's very difficult trying to keep track of so many characters in one space. The next chapter is going to be interesting, and definitely the start of some of the pairings, I promise. You can't have truth and dare coed without there being kissing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Chocolate Kisses

**Lexiechan, ditto last chapter. And for those who would be worried about the poor innocent minds of Sakura and Jirou don't worry. They'll be fine. And now, it's truth or dare time. **

**Chapter 4: Dark Chocolate Kisses**

"Hana…is that?" I pointed towards the box of cards in her hands.

"It is. Truth or Dare, especially made for sleepovers. You don't mind if we play this instead, Uruppe?" Hana asked, and I shook my head.

"I've never played before, it seems like it could be fun!" I paused for a moment, looking at Sakura and Jirou. "But, what about the kids?"

"Sakura-mochi, I'm tired. Do you wanna take a nap?" Jirou asked Sakura, rubbing his eyes.

"Uhn." Sakura agreed, and Sou got them both a blanket and pillows.

"Where should they sleep?" he asked.

"Um, probably my room, since we might get loud and we don't want to wake them up." I pointed to my room through the kitchen, and Sou nodded, leading them there. After he came back and closed the door softly behind him, Hana slammed the two piles of cards down on the table.

"These are the rules. We'll start with Ichi, because she's to my left. Ichi then gets to pick either truth or dare, and we'll hand the card to her. After Ichi completes her dare or answers her truth, she gets to pick who goes next. Everyone has to go at least once, and must pick dare at least once. Everyone ready?" Hana glanced around the circle, which had changed since Ichirou had scooted in between Mitsuka and I, and she was forced to be closer to Sou since the kids had left. We all nodded. "Good. Ichi, truth or dare?" Ichi looked confused for a moment , before Aizawa said,

"Take the easy way out, just pick truth."

"I'm no coward, I pick dare!" Ichi angrily snatched the card from Hana's hand. She immediately turned red. Hana took the card back and laughed.

"Uh-oh, Ichi. I dare you to hug the boy that last spoke to you!" She said, and Ichi blushed further while Aizawa looked happily surprised. I smiled slyly, thinking this was a great break for Aizawa.

"Aizawa-kun was the last guy to speak to Arimoto-chan, wasn't he?" Ichirou said, and I nodded.

"Ichi, you had better hug him now and get it over with." I added, which made her blush even worse.

"Oh, come now Ichi-chan, you shouldn't be this embarrassed about it," Aizawa added, goading her into accomplishing the dare.

"I won't lose to you!" Ichi shouted, and then stood up, stomping around the table to where Aizawa sat. "Stand up so I can hug you!" Aizawa stood, still a couple inches taller than her, which only made Ichi madder.

"Well? Are you going to do it or-" Aizawa didn't get to finish his sentence, because Ichi had grabbed him and squeezed, holding the position for a few seconds before letting go. She was impossibly even redder than before, redder than I had ever seen.

"There. I hugged you. I accomplished my dare." Ichi turned to go back to her seat, when she saw that Aizawa was blushing almost as badly as herself. "Wait, Aizawa- No WAY! You're blushing!" She laughed, which made Aizawa blush even more.

"Well, you were the one who was so forward about it, and you're blushing more than I am." Aizawa retorted as he sat back down. Hana decided to interrupt their argument.

"Well, now it's Ichi's turn to choose. Who do you want to go next?" Ichi pointed at Aizawa, not even giving him time to regain his composure. "Well then, Aizawa-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." Hana handed him his card, which he dropped after reading in shock. Hana then picked up the card and laughed even harder than the first time.

"Okay….the dare is…"She was unable to continue speaking, so Ichirou took the card.

"The dare is to confess to the girl you like in front of everyone, through phone or in person, whichever is easier." I laughed aloud, and looked expectantly at Aizawa, who seemed ready to sink into the floor.

"Well, Aizawa, better get it over with," Hana added, "It'll probably be better this way." Aizawa took a deep breath, walked around the table to where Ichi was sitting, and took her hand. She immediately began protesting and getting g flustered.

"Ichi, please stop for a second and listen to me." Aizawa said very seriously. Everyone was silent, including Ichi. "Remember that time I said I had something I wanted to be number one at? The day I saved you and you thanked me?" Ichi nodded. "What I wanted to be number one in, was to be your number one. I love you, Ichi, and want to be your boyfriend. I have wanted this since before that day." We all took a deep breath as Ichi blanched.

"I….I….wait….I thought you always hated me all this time-" Aizawa interrupted her.

"You were the only one that thought that." We all nodded in confirmation. "Everything I did was to get you to pay attention to me." Ichi was blushing again, and Aizawa knelt beside her. "Ichi, will you please go out with me? I've always loved you." I gave Ichi and Aizawa the thumbs up, and Hana nodded.

"I-can I think about it? I'll give you my answer tomorrow." Ichi pleaded, and Aizawa nodded. He kissed her hand, making her squeak.

"Until tomorrow, then." He returned to his side of the table.

"That was exciting. Now then, How about Aizawa picks who goes next?" Hana said, breaking into everyone's thoughts.

"I think the model should go next." Aizawa said, and Mitsuka squawked.

"What? Fine then, I pick truth!" She too the card that Hana handed her, and calmly handed it back to Hana, who read it aloud.

"Truth: You must tell the group who the person you like is."

"That's easy. The person I like is Uru." Mitsuka said, and Hana sighed.

"Okay, pick the next person."

"Uru's cousin. He's been way too quiet." Mitsuka pointed at Kenichi-kun.

"Why me? Fine I'll pick-" Ichirou interrupted Kenichi-kun.

"Love –Love Bomber." Kenichi-kun got very angry, and shouted,

"Dare! I pick dare!" Hana handed him the card, and he made a horrible face after reading it. Hana took it back, and then with a straight face this time, read,

"Dare: Kiss the person across from you. On the cheek." Kenichi-kun looked ready to cry, because since he was sitting somewhat behind Sou and Aizawa, the person across from him was Ichirou.

"But it's a guy!" He sputtered, and Hana shrugged.

"A dare's a dare." Kenichi-kun grimaced, and walked over to where Ichirou and I were sitting.

"Make it quick. I'll just pretend it's Uru." Ichirou said, and I patted Kenichi-kun's arm.

"It's okay, Kenichi-kun. Just pretend it was like when we were kids!" Kenichi-kun glared at Ichirou, and pecked him on the cheek.

"There. I hate you!" Kenichi-kun stomped back to his spot, blushing angrily. Everyone else laughed, including Sou.

"Okay then, who do you pick-" Hana couldn't even finish what she was saying before Kenichi blurted out Ichirou's name.

"Okay then. Ichirou-kun, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I can't wimp out after that, now can I?" Ichirou said, taking the card Hana handed him, and smiling a dazzling smile after reading it. Hana took it back and frowned.

"Dare: Pick any member of the group and kiss them on the lips."

"EH?" The whole group shouted simultaneously.

"In that case, I pick Uru, of course." Ichirou got really close to me.

"Um, Ichirou, are you sure? Um, I mean…" I trailed off, very nervous.

"I object! This isn't a fair dare!" Kenichi-kun shouted.

"I think he should pick someone else!" Sou added, and Mitsuka and Ichi agreed.

"It's in the rules. He chose dare, and he chose Uru. I can't change it." Hana sighed as they complained even louder.

"Well, if it's part of the game I'm sure it's okay," I said, which made everyone silent.

"If you're fine with it Uru, then I'll just continue." Ichirou put an arm around my waist, pulling me into his lap and very close to him.

"Wa! Um Ichirou, do I need to be this close?" I said, blushing furiously. I could feel my heart beating very quickly.

"Yes. How am I supposed to kiss you on the lips if you're too far away?" Ichirou leaned in, and his beautiful face was nearly touching mine. "Close your eyes, Uru." I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut, pursing my lips. I felt Ichirou sigh. "Just relax, Uru." I stiffened for a second, and then let my body relax. I could feel Ichirou move, and could almost feel his heartbeat. It was beating as fast as mine. Suddenly, I felt something soft and warm on my lips. Were these his lips? Is this my first real kiss? "Open your mouth Uru," Ichirou said, and I did. I felt something pass through my lips, and I tasted dark chocolate.

"Mmmmmmm!" I said, opening my eyes. Everyone was staring at us in shock, and I realized they couldn't see what Ichirou had done from their angle. I smiled at everyone, swallowing the chocolate.

"He did it. He gave me a kiss," I said, "A Hershey's one!"

"Dark chocolate." Ichirou held up the wrapper, and Hana and Aizawa laughed as the others sighed in relief.

"I thought for sure you'd kiss her, Ichirou-kun," Hana said.

"I couldn't do that tonight. Later, when I make her see me as a man." Ichirou snuggled me even closer.

"Um, Ichirou, could you please let go?" I asked, unable to breathe. I looked up and saw that he had fallen asleep. Sighing, I fed him some snacks as I extricated myself from his arms. He woke up and I asked him,

"Ichirou, who do you want to go next?"

"I pick Abekawa Sou." Sou looked startled and afraid.

"Okay then, Abekawa-kun, time for you to pick. Truth or Dare?" Hana asked, and he glared at Ichirou, who was playing with my hair again.

"I pick Dare." Hana handed him a Dare card, and he blushed. She took it back and said,

"Dare: You must take your shirt off and have the person to the right of whoever went last touch your chest." Hana stared at me, and so did everyone else.

"Oh, it's me again, huh?" I said, laughing, "It's no big deal; I've already seen Sou with his shirt off." I completely forgot that no one knew about the juice spilling incident until I saw the looks on everyone's faces. "Oops, well, I mean-" Sou interrupted me.

"You can explain later, it doesn't really matter. Let's get this over with." He immediately took off his shirt, and I blushed at how suddenly he did it. "Come here, Uru." I went to stand up, but Mitsuka and Ichirou grabbed me.

"Stay over here!"

"But it's part of the game." I said.

"And whoever doesn't complete their Dare or answer their truth has to suffer a penalty," Hana added, holding up a mysterious bag.

"You didn't say that earlier!" Kenichi-kun said, and Hana only smiled.

"It must have slipped my mind. Now, Mitsuka-san, Ichirou-kun, let Uru go." They let go of my arms and I laughed. I walked over to Sou, who was blushing as he stood there.

"Um, so where should I…?" I trailed off, suddenly unsure of myself with everyone watching. Sou took my hand and placed it over his beating heart. He held it there for a second, and I blushed brightly because I could feel how quickly it had sped up. I looked up at him, and realized I had to look up.

"A lot has changed in three years, huh?" I said out of the blue. Sou nodded and finally released my hand. I sat back down, somehow relieved. Mitsuka and Ichirou both looked me over to make sure I was okay.

"He really is related to his pervert of a brother!" Mitsuka said loudly, and then Sou got very flustered and put his shirt on, muttering loudly how he was nothing like his older brother.

"Alright, who's next?" Ichi asked, and I looked at her in shock. She had been quiet ever since her turn. It looked like she finally came to a decision.

"Uru." Sou pointed at me, and I squeaked.

"Um, then I guess…..Truth?" I said since no one had chosen it in a while. Hana handed me my card, and I read it and gulped. The card said: Truth: You must tell everyone your dating fantasy. I realized I had never had a dating fantasy. The closest I ever came was that one day with Shindou when we ate cakes…..I took a deep breath, and handed the card to Hana. I needed to move on. All of my friends were here, encouraging me and even playing games and staying overnight to make sure I was okay. Hana read the card aloud. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Um, well, I think my dating fantasy is…" I drifted off, and then remembered the lemon drops. "My dating fantasy is to spend the whole day with someone and have my lemon drops taste like the sweetest thing in the world." I smiled, and everyone smiled back.

"We'll just have to make that come true, eh, Uru?" Ichirou said, and then chaos erupted as everyone began fighting again. I sat there, confused as Hana grabbed my hand and pulled me out from the middle of it all.

"Well, Uru, while they start fighting again, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Where will we be sleeping tonight?" I looked from the kitchen into my tiny living room, and thought about my smaller bedroom, and sighed.

"We'll all have to sleep together in the living room, I suppose."

"Excellent." Hana said, with a look in her eyes that worried me more than when she brought out the Truth or Dare game.

**What does Hana have planned next? She is truly excellent for causing mischief. There is plenty more to come, I had to stop here since this chapter was getting a little bit long. Please read and review, and tell me more of what you'd like to see! I love getting feedback, and if you see any errors, let me know so I can fix them. THANKS SO MUCH! NEXT CHAPTER: SWEET DREAMS **


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams

**Lexie-chan here, ditto the previous ones, I just wish people would review! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT RELATIONSHIPS YOU WANT TO SEE! Thank you! **

**Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams**

Hana walked into the room and clapped her hands. Ending the fight that had broken out. "Okay everyone, since you're fighting and the game is obviously over, I propose we Ro Sham Bo for sleeping spots tonight, as we will all be sleeping together in the same room!" Everyone paused mid-conversation and stared in shock at Hana.

"Um, well, the bedroom is taken, and I don't really have much room. I'm really sorry. I'll take the corner, if it will help," I said, but Hana held up her hand.

"Uru will be sleeping in the middle of the room, people will be battling for the right to sleep next to her!" Hana pointed at me, and I blushed.

"But-" Ichirou snuck up behind me and covered my mouth.

"Let everyone play, will you?" I blushed harder and wiggled out from under his arm, without knowing why I was so embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I wanna sleep next to Uru-neechan!" Kenichi-kun shouted out, and Ichi and Sou began arguing with him.

"Okay, all of you, start Ro Sham Bo!" Hana called out, and Kenichi and Ichi both lost to Sou at once.

"I won?" Sou looked confusedly at his hand.

"Yes you did. Now you get to sleep on Uru's right side. The next battle is for Uru's left." Hana raised her hand up like a referee. "The participants are Ichirou-kun, Kenichi-kun, and Ichi. Ready…Set….Ro Sham Bo!" This time, Ichirou and Kenichi tied, but Ichi lost.

"Too bad, Ichi. Guess you'll have to sleep between me and Aizawa." Hana smiled evilly as Ichi blushed and started stammering.

"Wait! I didn't get a turn!" Mitsuka stood up from her spot, but Hana waved her away.

"Too late. Sorry about that." Hana then started picking up the truth or dare cards as Mitsuka argued with Sou and Ichirou.

"Um, why don't we all watch a scary movie?" I suggested eager to end the fighting.

"Uru-nee, I thought you hated those? Why do you have one?" Kenichi –kun came over to where I was holding two DVDs.

"My mom gave me them with the DVD player she gave me for my birthday. I haven't watched them yet cause I was too scared to do it on my own. I thought we could all watch them before going to bed." I held them up. One was a movie called Saw and the other The Exorcist.

"I think we should watch The Exorcist., I heard Saw was too gory." Aizawa suggested.

"I vote The Exorcist too," Mitsuka added, "I've already seen Saw." Everyone else agreed to watch The Exorcist. We all gathered around my television to watch it. As I put the movie in, I began to get a little nervous. I've never been really good at dealing with scary movies. Haunted houses and courage tests I could handle, but not scary movies. Mostly because of what my mother did to me when I was younger by forcing me to watch them. I hoped that with all my friends here I'd be able to handle it. After I put the movie in and hit play, I ended up sitting in between Mitsuka and Sou, with Ichirou behind me. Kenichi-kun was on Sou's other side, and next to him Hana. Ichi was sitting next to Mitsuka with Aizawa on the other side of her.

"The music is kind of creepy. I like it." Mitsuka commented on the opening credits. As we watched, I began getting more and more frightened, and closer and closer to Ichirou moving backwards, as my hands got closer to Mitsuka's and Sou's. I was desperately wishing for something to hold on too. Ichirou moved closer until he was leaning on me.

"If you get too scared, you can always hold on to me." I blushed a little bit, but when the girl on the screen started twisting her head around I all but jumped into Ichirou's lap. He put his arms around me as I tried not to scream at the exorcism on screen.

"Uru, if you're this scared, we can watch something else," Sou leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear. I felt Ichirou squeeze tighter, and I jumped.

"No, I'm fine, I'm pretty sure it's almost over anyways-" I grabbed Sou's hand when the girl vomited and started screaming in a scary voice. I was no longer nervous, I was terrified. "I'm sorry, I'll let go in a little bit," I apologized to Sou, who had seemed surprised when I grabbed his hand.

"It's fine. Hold on for as long as you want to." He squeezed my hand, and I heard Ichirou take a deep breath.

"Ichirou, there's popcorn if you need to eat," I half turned to whisper to him, and was shocked when his face was super close to mine. "I'll get it for you. You act weird when you're tired." I told him, moving my face away.

"I'm not hungry, I'm fine." Ichirou moved closer, and I realized I couldn't move away from him. I was distracted from the movie by this sudden turn in events until the girl screamed, making me jump and squeeze Sou's hand as well as grabbing Mitsuka's.

"Oh Uru, you are so cute when you're terrified. It's all make-believe you know," Mitsuka whispered, but I could only whimper. When it seemed like I couldn't take it anymore, the movie ended. The ending scared me just as much as the rest of it did. I wasn't sure I'd be able to sleep at all tonight.

"It's really late!" Mitsuka said, staring at her watch, "I have a shoot tomorrow morning, and I'm pretty sure Uru has school tomorrow."

"We all do. Oh, I guess we had better get to bed then." Hana sighed, moving the popcorn back into the kitchen. She then helped me organize everyone's bedding, as the others moved the table and picked up the rest of the food.. Poor Kenichi had to sleep in between Sou and Hana, and Mitsuka in between Hana and the wall. Aizawa was next to Ichirou, and Ichi somehow ended up next to him. I knew it was Hana's doing, and I decided to play along, hoping it would work out between the two. Finally, it was time for me to sleep. I laid down between Sou and Ichirou, worried about how I was going to sleep after that movie.

"Good night everyone!" I called out, and the room fell silent after we all said good night. I could hear everyone moving around, and was getting nervous because of all the unfamiliar noises. Every time I closed my eyes, I pictured that creepy girl or the priest right before he fell. And still in the back of my mind was a little bit of depression, a hint of a reminder of what had just happened to me today. I was about to start crying and freaking out, but before I could do wither, I felt someone touch my hair.

"Uru, it'll be okay. I'm right here. Just go to sleep." I didn't know who had whispered that to me, but I felt immediately better, relaxing instead of panicking.

"Thanks." I whispered back, and I felt another person touch me.

"Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow." I was shocked that Ichirou was even still awake.

"You're still awake, Ichirou?"

"I will be as long as you are. So you had better go to sleep soon." Ichirou ruffled my hair, and I heard him roll onto his side. I realized the first person must have been Sou.

"Thanks Sou, thanks Ichirou." I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

_I was floating in the air. Below me, I could see my entire district, including Café Bonheur. It was on fire. I flew towards it desperate to put the fire out. I saw a woman dragging someone out of the fire. I looked closer, and saw it was Marie-chan and Shindou. Shindou woke up and saw Marie-chan. They both smiled, and then he kissed her. I looked inside the store, unwilling to watch their happiness. Inside the store I saw myself, surrounded by flames, left behind. Suddenly, the priest appeared behind me, shouting. I turned and saw Marie-chan. She suddenly looked like the girl from the movie. She smiled, revealing bloody teeth. I looked down, and saw Shindou's body replaced with my own, only my face was missing. Marie as the girl began cackling evilly. I screamed. _

"Uru! URU!" I woke up, and saw Ichirou and Sou's faces, and the faces of Hana, Mitsuka, Kenichi, Ichi, and Aizawa behind them.

"S-sorry. I had a scary dream.. I'm sorry I woke all of you up for a nightmare." I rubbed my eyes and was astonished to feel tears.

"It's okay, we were just worried for you," Ichi said. She looked concerned, and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine now. You can all go back to sleep." I tried to smile.

'Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Kenichi-kun asked. "Grandpa says it's better to talk about bad dreams."

"It'll last until morning. I'm fine now, don't worry." I fake smiled again, and made as if I was going back to sleep. Everyone reluctantly returned to their spots. Ichirou and Sou stayed close to me, both turning on their sides to look at me.

"If it makes you feel better, you can hold my hand again," Sou put his hand near mine. I shook my head. Ichirou whispered something that sounded like pervert, but I ignored him.

"I'll be okay, don't worry."

"Uru. Don't forget, you have the lemon drops now. And I'm still here." Ichirou turned on his side again, facing away from me. I smiled because Ichirou always knew what to say to make me feel better. My hand bumped Sou's as I turned to go to sleep and he grabbed it. I decided it didn't matter, and closed my eyes. This time I was sure I'd dream of happiness and the love of my friends and family rather than the love I lost. I also reminded myself that Ichi was supposed to answer Aizawa tomorrow morning. I also thought of Jirou and Sakura blissfully sleeping away, and the sweets that Manager made. I felt happy, and cherished this feeling until I lost consciousness.

**This ending was a little anti-climactic, but it'll get better. They all need to go to school and such, as well as take care of the little kids. Perhaps Aizawa will do some cooking, plus I'm pretty excited for Ichi's reply to him. I want them to be together, but I'm not sure if it's in the cards. And of course, there's classes and a mysterious letter. As well as a scandalous news article on the university bulletin board that may or may not involve Shindou. That's all the hinting I'm giving. Until I receive a break from papers, I won't be writing for a bit.**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast in Bed

**Lexiechan here! I am so sick of writing papers; I decided to take a break from studying etc. to write another chapter of this! Obviously, I don't own Happy Café, and if you don't own at least a copy of it I recommend you go out and do so right now! Okay, well maybe after reading this. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: Breakfast in Bed **

I was woken up by the buzzing of a distant alarm clock and the smell of something sweet.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" I opened my eyes to see I was snuggled against Ichirou and that Sou's arm was lying on top of me. I sat up only to see Sakura's smiling face.

"Shouldn't you be at school? Oh my gosh, what time is it?" Sakura giggled, and Aizawa walked in.

"Morning, Uru-chan! You forgot that today was Saturday, didn't you? I'm making pancakes. Try not to wake the others up; I want everyone to have breakfast in bed."

"Okays!" I nodded my head and stretched, trying to figure out how to extricate myself to help Aizawa.

"Uru." Sou sat up and stretched, and then noticed Aizawa. "Oh, Aizawa-kun, would you like some help?"

"No, I want to do it myself, actually." Aizawa smiled at Sou, and I realized who it was Aizawa rally wanted to make breakfast in bed for.

"Sou, let him make it. Why don't we take Sakura and Jirou, if he's awake, to the playground for a bit? And Aizawa-kun, you can tell everyone where we are. Have them bring breakfast to us." I stood up, folding my blankets and putting them in the corner before turning back around to see Aizawa standing there still. "And I forgot to tell you, she likes strawberries. There's some in the bottom of the fridge." I smiled at him and he blushed.

"Thanks, Uru." He turned and went back into the kitchen, and Sou was shaking his head at me.

"You think she'll say yes to him?" Sou asked me, and I nodded.

"She likes him whether she knows it or not, she does." Sou handed me his folded bedding and I placed it next to mine. No one else had woken up yet, so we quietly snuck out with Sakura and found Jirou already waiting to go outside.

"Aizawa-nii told me to wait here for you, Uru-nee," he said, and I ruffled his hair.

"Good job, Jirou. Let's go play now, shall we?"

"I want my Onii-san to come. Can I wake him up?" Jirou held up some candy, and I nodded my head.

"Sure, just be quiet so you don't wake anyone else up." Jirou scampered off to wake up Ichirou, and Sakura, Sou and I sat outside the door to wait.

"Uru-nee, do you feel better now?" Sakura asked me suddenly, climbing into my lap. "Your hair is shorter now."

"It is, isn't it? Sometimes when people are sad, they'll cut their hair. But no, I feel a lot better now." Sakura smiled up at me, and I gave her a hug. I pulled away to see Sou staring at me intently.

"Uru, are you-" Ichirou and Jirou opened the door, interrupting Sou. I quickly stood up, setting Sakura down hastily.

"Let's go!" I cheerfully led everyone down the stairs and to the playground a block away. Jirou and Sakura started swinging together, so Ichirou, Sou and I were left on a bench waiting for the others to come.

"Uru, I wanted to ask, are you really okay?" Sou took one of my hands, and I turned to him, and was shocked by how serious he looked.

"Honestly, I'm fine. It all seems like a bad dream right now. I suppose it'll get worse before it gets better." I blocked out the memories that were trying to rise in my mind, trying to forget him. It was funny though, how he had always given me strength and now he was the one to take it from me.

"Uru!" I pulled my hand away from Sou and waved at Hana and Mitsuka, who were dragging Kenichi-kun between them. "We brought breakfast!" They came over and opened a container filled with pancakes, some strawberry, some chocolate chip, and some plain. We spread out a blanket and passed out pancakes and forks. Sakura and Jirou stopped playing to come and eat.

"I don't see why we had to come here to eat, it is Uru-nee's house after all," Kenichi-kun complained through bites of pancake.

"That's because Uru is helping out a friend." Hana winked at me, and I smiled back mischievously.

"With any luck, they'll be together before we go to school today!" I said, and Hana and I laughed.

"Wait, so you set up Aizawa-san and Arimoto-chan?" Mitsuka finished her third pancake and looked confused.

"Yep. Ichi is the only one that doesn't know she likes him yet," I answered confidently.

"I hate to interrupt all of you eating, but you know you're going to be late for school, right?" I jumped from surprise, and everyone turned to see my mother standing there. I checked my watch and jumped up.

"Mom! How'd you get here? Never mind, you're right, we're going to be late!" I was so flustered I didn't know what to do first.

"Calm down Uru, I came to take the kids to daycare since their parents called when you were out yesterday. I explained and now I get to take these two cuties to school."

"But we wanna stay with Uru-nee!" Sakura immediately clung to one of my arms, and dragged Jirou with her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have to go to school, and so do you." I gently extricated myself from her grasp and gave both of them to my mother.

"Thanks, Uru. Good luck at school today!" My mother half walked with, half dragged the kids with her to her car, and I turned back to my friends.

"I guess we should head back to the house to find out what happened with Ichi and Aizawa, as well as get our school stuff."

"Yes, I didn't realize it was this late," Hana calmly began picking up our breakfast, and we all chatted and laughed on our way back to my apartment. The chatter ended as soon as we arrived and saw Ichi and Aizawa lip-locked in my doorway. Ichirou whistled, and I smacked him as they broke apart blushing.

"Uru-chan! Thanks, we're dating now!" Aizawa called down to us, and I gave him the thumbs up as Ichi blushed further.

"That's great, but I need to be at my modeling shoot in 5 minutes," Mitsuka interrupted, and we all ran into the apartment and began rushing to get ready to go to our respective places.

"I'll see you at the shop tonight!" Mitsuka called out as she got into her family's car.

"See you!" I called out, and grabbed my school bag before joining the rest of my friends. Sou was going to the high school near our university, so he had decided to walk to school with us. After running the last couple of blocks after saying good bye to Sou, Hana, Aizawa, Ichi, Ichirou and I just barely made it onto school grounds in time.

"I'm glad we made it," Ichi panted, out of breath from our run.

"So am I! We almost got locked out. We need to make it to our first class-" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed the crowd of university students around the bulletin board for announcements.

"It looks like someone posted a photo," Hana said, peering through the crowd. As I got closer, the crowd drew back from me, until I was standing directly in front of the board with Ichirou next to me. The poster everyone was staring at had a large photograph of Shindou-san on it, with Marie next to him. It read: We welcome Shindou Marie to our school as our new English teacher and soon to be newly-wed. I stopped reading after that, and turned to Ichirou. He was balling his hands into fists.

"Ichirou, let's just go to class." I pretended not to hear the whispers that carried my name, and Shindou's. Shindou-san. I corrected myself. I never should have let others know about Shindou-san's promise. It was selfish of me to tell, to think his feelings wouldn't change. I was broken out of my reverie by Ichirou patting my head.

"Uru, it'll be okay. I'm here with you, and so are your other friends." I smiled at him, and took a deep breath. I would make it through the rest of today.

**End of chapter 6, and in Chapter 7 we are going to bring Marie back for some fun. Oh, and rumors and bullying might happen. Hmmm…..not sure. And who's going to be Uru's knight in white armor? And what is in the envelope Marie will give Uru? Let's find out. Till next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Strawberry Milk

**Lexie-chan again. Ditto Disclaimer and it seems I have made a bit of an oopsie. A mistake in names. I have been calling Kenichi-kun that all of this time, while his name is really Kenshi. I am so sorry for this mistake, and in the future I will call him Kenshi instead of Kenichi. I apologize! And thank you very much to MeOMylinnie for pointing this out and still giving me a good review: D Thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing! **

**Chapter 7: Strawberry Milk**

I slammed my notebook shut and wearily stuffed it in my bag. I just had to make it through three more classes after lunch, and then I could go to work at the café.

"Uru-chan, are you feeling well?" A girl in my next class approached me just as I was about to leave.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine! Thank you for asking." I smiled as sweetly as I could, when really I wanted to cry. The nice and kind people showed concern and asked if I was okay, the not so nice ones, well, they made up reasons why I deserved what happened to me. I was tired of being talked about. I inwardly wished that whoever posted that bulletin had left Shindou out of it. I was dreading English today. Not only was it my final class, but if I skipped it would make everything worse as Marie was starting work today.

"Uru, take this before you collapse." Hana-chan handed me a carton after shooing away the concerned girl.

"Thanks Hana-chan, I don't know what I'd do without you and all of my friends." I opened it up and sipped. It was strawberry milk.

"Where's Ichirou-kun? I thought he'd be stuck to you like glue today."

"Well, he was. Except for one class we don't have together. Um, he was here, he just left a second ago…." I looked around in confusion.

"Well, do you want to eat outside? It's a nice day, and we could grab takoyaki from the stand down the street. It's nice being university students; we get to go eat real food!" Hana smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Sure, I could use a break from being around here." I grabbed my bag and went to leave when there was a thud. I opened the door carefully, and Ichirou-kun fell on me. I barely caught him and struggled to get the candy out of my pocket and feed it to him.

"Thanks, Uru," he said as he woke up and straightened himself. I noticed he was carrying something in a bag.

"Ichirou, what's in the bag?" He held it out to me with what seemed like a faint blush.

"Bentos. I had to take a home and careers class for extra credit, and we ended up making bentos earlier today. I thought you might want to try one." I gently took the bag, smiling brightly.

"A bento sounds wonderful right now. Mind if we eat outside?" Ichirou shook his head, and Hana, Ichirou and I went to the usual spot in the small park down the street. Sitting in the sun, outside with a bento and strawberry milk, it seemed as if all my troubles were far away.

"I wonder if happiness tastes like bentos and strawberry milk?" Hana asked aloud, and I looked at her in surprise. "I think it does."

"I think so too. If happiness had a flavor, it would be this." Ichirou leaned his head on my shoulder and I laughed.

"Tired already? You just finished eating!" Ichirou just smiled and said nothing. Here, with two of my best friends, good food, and some strawberry milk, I could see how happiness tasted. This was the best I had felt since Shindou-san had come back.

"I think happiness has many flavors, but no matter what is a taste that's best shared with friends," I said, and Hana and Ichirou both smiled at me. "Thanks for the milk, Hana, and for the bentos, Ichirou. They were both delicious!" I wished I could hold onto this feeling, but I knew that as soon as I returned to the school, it would disappear. Hana

Before my thoughts began to get even darker, Ichi and Aizawa showed up. And they were holding hands.

"Uru! Hana-chan! I guess you guys already figured it out, huh? How come I was the last one to figure it out? ow come I was the last one to figure it outH" Ichi sat on the grass beside us, and Aizawa handed her some lunch bread.

"Because you are dense, Ichi." Hana handed Ichi one of the left over drinks. She took a big sip.

"But I'm good at figuring it out in other people!" Ichi protested, and Aizawa laughed.

"I'm just happy you get it now," Aizawa interrupted, and I smiled at them, but somehow felt incredibly lonely. I knew I was dense, and now it seemed none of my efforts mattered at all. I knew I shouldn't feel jealous, and I was sincerely happy that they finally got together, but I couldn't help but wonder where my happy ending was. I took another sip of my strawberry milk, and felt Ichirou take my hand and squeeze. I looked at him in surprise, and he only smiled at me.

"If those two ended up happy, that means the rest of us have a good chance too." I was surprised at what Ichirou said, and I could taste the happiness in the milk again.

"You always-" Hana interrupted me.

"It's time to go back to class. Are you ready, Uru?" I nodded, and we all headed back to the school. I ignored most of the people, feeling better after lunch. And I had Hana and Ichirou beside me. I made it through math okay, but then came time for English. The class I had been dreading all day.

"Hello, class. My name is Marie, and you can all call me Marie-sensei." Marie walked in the door and introduced herself at the front of the lecture hall. Many people were taking this English class, and it seemed as if there were more than usual, curious students that wanted to meet the new professor.

"Uru. I'm here," Ichirou leaned over and whispered to me. I nodded, and passed the class uneventfully. She was a good teacher, and made the class more interesting than the previous teacher had made it. I thought I had made it through okay, and as time was up I got up to leave more confident than before.

"Takamura-san, could you come here please?" Marie called me up to the front of the room before I could leave. I gestured for Ichirou to go on ahead, and walked down to where she stood. I thought I could hear whispers as I passed, but I knew I was just being too self-conscious. Marie waited for all of the other students to leave before handing me an envelope.

"Sorry, I didn't want to do this in front of the other students. It's an invitation. Shindou was worried you wouldn't want it, but I told him he was wrong. I know you are a great person and we could be wonderful friends! I want you to be there, at my wedding. Please think about it!" Marie pressed the envelope into my hands and smiled at me. I was taken aback that she would want me at her wedding. I nodded at her.

"Um, I'll try to see if I can go. Thank you!" she beamed at me, and I gave her a fragile smile as I hurried out of the room. I almost ran into someone on my way out. "I'm sorry! Please excuse-" I stopped speaking when I saw it was Shindou-san.

"Uru?" He asked, and I took a step back from him.

"Oh, um, Shindou-san, I'm, um, sorry for running into you. I was in a bit of a rush. If you'll please excuse me!" I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Uru, stop. Please wait-"

"No, you stop." Suddenly Ichirou had appeared, and he grabbed Shindou-san's arm. Seeing them together, I noticed that Ichirou was actually taller than Shindou -san now.

"Ichirou, this isn't your business. I just wanted to tell her she could refuse the invitation and I wouldn't feel bad if she did." Shindou-san turned to face me, "It's fine if you don't come, Uru." Somehow those words hurt. I felt like he was telling me that he didn't want me in his life at all, and I understood that any connection I used to have was gone, but I had hoped somewhere deep inside we could still maybe remain friends.

"I understand. Now please let go." Shindou-san immediately released me, and Ichirou and I both walked away. I made it to the front gate before I started crying.

**Should Uru go to the wedding? Is she going to be able to get over Shindou with all of these reminders? And what will happen in the meantime? Is Uru going to realize who her knight in white armor really is? And who will be her date to the wedding and party?**


	8. Chapter 8: White Chocolate

**Lexie-chan here, wishing a Happy New Year to all! I hope you all have managed to make New Year's Resolutions, and are able to keep them. This year one of my resolutions is to write more, so that means more chapters for you all! Provided I actually find the time….. And since you all know the drill, I'll get right to the chapter then!**

**Chapter 8: White Chocolate**

I was in the bathroom at work, desperately trying to make the eye drops I bought get rid of the red around my eyes. I wanted all traces of my previous depression gone.

"Starting today, I won't cry over him anymore. And I'll go to the wedding to prove I'm over him!" I blinked into the mirror determinedly, and was relieved to see the eye drops were working. I didn't think being in love could hurt so much, or that falling out of it could hurt even worse. I sighed, and my thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Uru? Are you ready?" Ichirou's voice called from outside the door.

"Yes! Just a second!" I scrambled to put my apron back on and made sure everything was in place, hiding the drops in my pocket. Only Ichirou knew what happened, and I planned to keep it that way. I didn't want anyone to worry about me more than they had to.

"Uru, are you feeling any better?" Ichirou leaned in close to me and checked my eyes. "You look better."

"Thanks Ichirou. Would it be silly of me to say this is the last time I cry?" I sniffled a bit.

"No, and anyone who would think it's silly will have to discuss it with me." I laughed, but Ichirou still looked serious. Before I could say anything more, Manager called for us.

"Uru-chan, Ichirou-kun, is you guys ready?" His voice made me snap to attention.

"Yes! Sorry for the wait!" I immediately rushed past Ichirou to get out front where I was needed. The café was packed this afternoon, and at first I couldn't figure out why. Then I understood. The crowd was made up of people congratulating Manager on Shindou's wedding, and university students who kept trying to comfort me as I waited on their tables. Only a few regulars remained. I kept smiling, and somehow by the end of the day I realized that I hadn't lost my smile once. I was proud of myself, and decided that instead of thinking about Shindou-san and the wedding, I should do my best to not worry about it, and avoid ending up with another fever. I was in the break room grabbing my bag when I heard Ichirou walk in.

"Uru, mind if I sleep at your place tonight too? I don't really wanna walk all the way to the station just to go home right now." Ichirou casually grabbed his clothes and his own bag.

"Sure, I'll wait for you to change," I said, deciding that company would make me feel better.

"Thanks, I'll be right out." Ichirou walked into the bathroom and I walked out into the restaurant, where Manager was sitting behind the register counting up the cash.

"Oh Uru, mind if I talk to you for a sec?" I nodded, sitting at the counter. "I know you've heard a lot about this already, but I wanted to talk to you about the wedding." He paused, and I just waited for him to continue. He blushed, and took a breath. "Satsuki told me that Marie gave you an invitation. He also told me about his earlier conversation with you…." He trailed off again.

"Yes. I still haven't made up my mind though," I said, trying to encourage Manager.

"I don't think you should listen to either of them. I'm going to the wedding, and Satsuki's mom is as well, because we chose to be there. Uru-chan, you have a choice. You don't have to go if you don't want to, and if you do want to go, then that should be your choice as well. It doesn't matter what anyone else wants of you right now. Nobody has the right to try and make you feel anything different." Manager stood up now, and walked around the counter to stand beside me. "That being said Uru-chan; since I'll be there I'd like to see you there as well. It sounds completely contradictory, and you may be right, but I feel as if Satsuki wouldn't have been able to reach his happiness if it wasn't for you." Manager pat me on the shoulder, smiling at me reassuringly. I returned the favor.

"If you're going to be there Manager, I think I'll be able to handle it. I mean, it's kind of confusing since he was, well..."

"Your first love?"

"Yes. And it feels like everything has happened so fast, I mean, I only found out two days ago and now..."

"It can't be easy for you to go, considering you had feelings for Satsuki until so recently. Maybe it would be better then, if you wanted to go, to bring someone special to you now?"

"Special to me now?" I stared at Manager in confusion.

"Perhaps someone that's always there for you, and is helping you with…everything right now. Come to think of it, the wedding isn't for another three weeks at least. I think you should use the lemon drops Marie-san gave you. They'll help you decide who to take." Manager smiled at me, and I felt like he was hinting at something. I was confused.

"I don't understand, I thought the lemon drops were to help with, well, happiness. Not finding an um, well, date. And how do you know about them?"

"What kind of father-in-law would I be unless I knew everything about my future daughter?" Manager had a glint in his eye as he said this and I laughed, because I understood how much he cares for Shindou-san. I wondered briefly if Marie-chan had been frightened, but then brushed the thought aside. It was obvious Manager liked her if he knew so much already. And although I had seen so little of her myself, it was obvious how nice she was.

"Well that explains everything. And Ichirou must've eavesdropped which is why he knew." I paused for a moment, my mind rushing through all of the events of the last two days. "I guess I could try using the lemon drops, although I'm not sure. But I think everything will turn out all right. After all, look at how much my friends have done for me already. And you as well, Manager." Manager blushed, taken aback but what I had just said. To cover his embarrassment, he pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Here. It's white chocolate. It's good for you when you need a break from thinking about things."

"Thank you...but I still don't understand what you meant about someone special-"

"That's up to you to find out," Manager gave me a wink and turned back to the cash register. "I think Ichirou's ready to leave." I turned to see Ichirou changed into his regular clothes. I brushed off my confusion, figuring I could brood about it at home in peace. I placed the chocolate in my pocket and picked up my bag. Ichirou smiled at me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on Uru, let's go home." I nodded, and as we walked out the door I almost ran into someone. They backed up, and I looked up to see it was Sou.

"What the- Oh! It's you Uru, I wanted to talk to you about-" Sou stopped when he noticed that Ichirou was next to me. "Can I talk to Uru alone please?"

"Why? Is it so important you can't talk about it in front of me?" Ichirou asked, tightening his grip on me. I laughed, pulling Ichirou's arm off of me, because I knew how uncomfortable Sou was around Ichirou, and the reason behind it.

"It's fine Sou, here, I'll come talk to you." I took Sou's arm and lead him a distance away so we could talk. Ichirou stood near the entrance, far enough away he couldn't hear but close enough that he could watch us. "So what did you want to talk about?" Sou had pulled his arm away, but still stood close to me.

"Would you like to, um, maybe go to karaoke with me tonight? I know you just got off of work and must be tired, but some friends asked me, and they told me to bring a girl, but the only one I really know is you." Sou took a deep breath, apparently flustered as he had spoken without breathing or pausing once. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was only nine at night. My first class wasn't until ten in the morning, and Sou looked nervous. I decided to help him out. Besides, karaoke sounded like fun, and I could use some fun. I fingered the white chocolate in my pocket, and decided now would be a great time for a break from thinking.

"Sure, Sou, why not? I like karaoke, even if I'm not that good at it!" Sou smiled at me then, relaxing a little bit. I then remembered my promise to Ichirou, and sighed. "But Sou, um, would it be okay if Ichirou came too? I kinda promised him he could stay at my house tonight."

"He's staying at your apartment? But I thought you lived alone?"

"I do, but he usually just sleeps on an extra futon in the living room. I mean, we are good friends." I smiled back at Ichirou, who waved and walked over, leaning on me. Sou just gaped at me, although I didn't understand his disbelief. Sou shook himself, and seemed to regain some composure.

"If he has to come than he can. We'll stop by a fast-food restaurant so you can eat dinner first though. Knowing you Uru, you haven't eaten yet." My stomach growled as he said this, and both he and Ichirou began shaking with laughter.

"Fine, I guess we'll eat and then go to karaoke," I said, blushing because of my unruly stomach.

"I'm glad I can tag along. Let's go," Ichirou said, and Sou grumbled about something under his breath, then said,

"Alright, Let's get going." He grabbed my hand and began walking away. I followed, laughing, as Ichirou grabbed my other hand. We walked down the street together, and I was excited that I was finally taking a step forward.

**I am sooooo sorry for the late update, I had meant to get this sent out earlier, but so many things have ended up happening, I never really got the chance. I promise though to stay on top of things and update a little more regularly and make sure the updates are better quality. Part of the reason this took a bit was because I re-read all of the other chapters and finished editing them…I wish I could've fixed them more, but if I change them now then I'll really change them and anyone who started with the chapters posted now would get really confused. So I'll take this as a learning experience. Please review, it helps keep me inspired and acts as a motivator. And I need motivation. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sake

**Lexie-chan here, I realized how freaking slow the progression of this story has been getting, so I've decided with the karaoke scene I'm going to kick things up a notch. I mean, there was a reason I was making Ichirou go home with her. And then there's always fun when there's alcohol, riiight?** **I'm pretty sure I've messed up the timeline, which was a careless mistake on my part, so if anyone else is confused, my bad! Sorry. I'm basically going to pretend that it's Monday evening, so I hope everyone can pretend along with me. And from now on I'm going to keep the timeline on track. So here goes another chapter, and it's super obvious I don't own anything to do with Happy Café.**

**Chapter 9: Sake**

We made a quick pit stop, grabbing some burgers and eating in relative peace, only broken up by idle chit chat about how Sou's school life was going. When we finished, Sou seemed a little bit more nervous as he led the way to the karaoke bar. We made it at a quarter of ten, which seemed to be just on time. A group of other students were standing outside the bar, and it looked like they were waiting for Sou.

"Sou-kun! You're finally here!" One of the girls called out to him, and he shook his head.

"I'm on time, you're just early." Sou pointed at me and Ichirou, standing off to the side. "This is Uru-chan and, um,-"

"Nishikawa-kun," Ichirou said, "Nice to meet all of you." Sou started to get angry, but another one of the guys laughed. I recognized him as Kanda-kun.

"Sou, I told you to bring another girl, not another guy!" Sou was punched in the arm jokingly, and Sou stopped frowning.

"Um, you're Kanda-kun, right?" I interrupted, wanting to satisfy my curiosity.

"Uru-chan, you remember me! I'm flattered!" Kanda-kun came closer as if to touch me, but Ichirou put an arm around my shoulders and stopped him. I remembered that Ichirou and he never met before, and that was probably why he was acting strange. Kanda spoke again, and drew my attention back to him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Three years, I think?" I said, and he laughed.

"Time just flies by! Come on, we'll finish introductions inside," he ushered us in, the rest of the group following us. We walked through a nice lobby towards the back, where they had reserved a room. I was excited, since this was the first time in a while since I had been to karaoke. Ichirou stuck close to me as I followed Kanda-kun, and Sou was just behind. We walked into the room, and I suppressed a small sound of excitement. There was a large screen and a computer now to choose songs from. I had to stop myself from immediately rushing over to pick a song. "Uru-chan, you get to sit here," Kanda-kun pointed at a spot in the booth opposite the screen, and I moved to sit there. Ichirou made as if to follow, but Kanda-kun stopped him. "Nope, you get to sit over here." He steered Ichirou into a chair at the other end of the table.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Sou asked, and Kanda laughed.

"This is a gokon, a group date, Sou! Guys and girls have to sit opposite each other to meet and mingle. That's why you can sit here." Kanda pushed Sou into a chair opposite me, even as three other guys and four other girls walked in.

"Kanda, you didn't say this was a gokon! I mean I never would have-" Sou looked anxiously at me, and I realized why he was worried. I pushed aside a twinge of depression and instead felt grateful Sou cared.

"It's fine, Sou, I don't mind. After all, I do still like karaoke-"

"I'm not fine with it," Ichirou interrupted, but Kanda waved his opinion away.

"As long as the lady is fine with it, it's okay. Now then! Uru-chan, the girl with the pink barrette to your left is Sakura-chan; the one with bleached hair to her left is Yuki-chan. The girl to your right is Chiya-chan, and the girl on her right is Ayame-chan. You don't have to worry about the guys." Each girl waved to me in turn and I responded with, "Nice to meet you." Kanda-kun clapped his hands

"Now let the gokon begin! Boys, introduce yourselves." Everyone began talking right away, and I glanced at Sou, who looked miserable.

"Sou, are you okay?" He lifted his head up to look at me, and then turned it away, although I could still see some of the red from his blush.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect this to be a gokon, and, well, I feel like I tricked you now into coming," Sou finished, still not looking at me. I laughed, startling him.

"Sou, it's fine. I know it was an accident. Why don't we just forget about it and try to have fun anyway?" He smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat, something it's never done before around him. I chalked it up to the fact that we were at a gokon, and it was an awkward situation. Kanda-kun interrupted our conversation.

"Sou, Uru-chan, you guys have to sing the first song!"

"I-I'm not very good at-" I tried to explain my lack of singing skill, but Kanda would hear none of it. Soon Sou and I were standing in front of the screen, the theme to a popular anime playing. Sou looked as embarrassed as I felt, but when our eyes met before the song began, we both smiled. I started singing the words to the song, a happy theme about love. I lost myself in the music, ignoring the other people in the room. When the song ended I flushed, remembering there were others here beside myself.

"You're a good singer, Uru-chan! How come you lied?" Kanda-kun joked with me, and I just shook my head as he decided who was next. I sat back down, only the other girls had moved over so I ended up next to Ayame-san and Ichirou-kun.

"Uru, will you sing a song with me tonight?" Ichirou asked, and I felt guilty that I had been spending so much time with Sou while Ichirou sat here alone.

"Um, sure Ichirou, no problem!" Ichirou smiled at me, and suddenly fell asleep. I sighed, grabbing some of the chocolate out of my pocket and feeding it to him.

"Thanks Uru," he mumbled, and I shook my head. All of the others stared in shock. I was so used to his behavior now that I forgot how strange it actually was.

"He falls asleep whenever he's hungry," Sou explained, and Chiyo-chan piped up,

"I remember! He was that feed the bishie display my sister told me about. I was so mad when she said it was a one-time thing. Even though it happened a while ago." Another of the girls piped in, and suddenly all attention was on Ichirou as they bombarded him with questions. Sou shook his head and turned to talk to me as the others all paid attention to Ichirou and argued who got to sing the next song. Sou ignored them, and I followed suit since Ichirou seemed fine. We idly chatted about school, our jobs, and the weather for a while, when Sou turned suddenly serious.

"So how have you been doing? I mean, it hasn't been all that long, but-"

"I'm fine. I mean, I'm sure it'll get better over more time, but for now, I'm doing my best." Sou looked as if he was about to say something else, but Kanda-kun abruptly shoved drinks in our hands, demanding that we have a toast. We all raised our glasses and shouted the usual

"Kanpai!" I had swallowed all of mine, and Kanda-kun handed me another drink. I finished that one too, and began to feel a little light headed. All of the singing and talking had made me thirsty, since it was hard to hold a conversation over the music. It wasn't until I started giggling and acting funny after the fourth before I thought that maybe I should've checked what I was drinking. But I was still thirsty and didn't care.

"Kanda! Why did you give Uru alcohol?" Sou grabbed his friend by the collar and started shaking him.

"I gave everyone a little, just to get them to loosen up a bit!" Kanda-kun glanced at me, but everything was spinning and the loud music distracted me so I didn't understand the look on his face. He did make a funny face, so I giggled.

"I'm sorry, Sou, I didn't know she couldn't handle sake! And I didn't think she'd have four cups. And I thought that she knew the other drink had vodka in it-" Sou looked angry, and I didn't like that. I stumbled around the table, almost tripping over someone, and grabbed Sou's arm.

"Don be mad, Sou, iss alright. See? I'm just fiiine." Sou shook his head and frowned.

"No you're not, Uru. You're drunk. I'll take you back to your apartment." I pouted at this.

"No. I wanna stay and play. I never got to play. I waited all this time and was good and now..." Suddenly I started crying, startling everyone.

"Who gave Uru alcohol?" Ichirou walked from his spot at the end of the table, looking menacing. I was too busy crying to care. Sou put an arm around my shoulders, finally releasing Kanda-kun. The other girls were staring, and the boys looked nervous.

"Kanda didn't mean anything. He didn't know Uru can't handle drinking."

"I don't care. I'm taking Uru and leaving. Uru, come on." I shook my head.

"I wanna sing anotha song. I don wanna go yet!" I remembered that in an email I had shared with Shindou-san, we had planned to go out for karaoke when he came back, to celebrate. I started crying harder. Ichirou shook his head, and pulled me away from Sou, lifting me in his arms. I heard a girl squeak, and a boy whistled. Ichirou began walking out the door, despite Sou's protests.

"Nishikawa! I was going to take her home since it's my fault!" Sou raced after us. It felt nice and cozy in Ichirou's arms, enough that I was feeling drowsy. I felt a rush of cool air and realized we were outside, and it woke me enough so that I paid more attention to my surroundings.

"You don't need to. I'm staying with her; I'll take care of her. I promised I would."

"But-How do I know you won't take advantage of her while she's on that state?" Sou shouted and I felt Ichirou stop. I couldn't see the look on Ichirou's face as he turned toward Sou, but whatever Sou saw scared him enough that he took a step back.

"Because I have sat quietly by for three years. Do you really think I'd hurt her now?" Ichirou turned back around and began walking again, this time his steps were more jarring. I was about to ask Ichirou something, when I suddenly felt sick.

"Ichirou, I think I'm gonna-" Ichirou immediately flipped me so I was facing away from him, putting me down gently as I puked. I felt him stroke my bangs away from my face until I was done. I gasped from the effort, frantically trying to wipe away the mess my face had become. I felt a handkerchief gently wipe my face, and Ichirou cradled me closer.

"I'm here, it's okay."

"Thank's 'chirou. I'm glad. Is it so bad to want someone to be with you?" I asked, and he tilted my face upwards so I looked him straight in the eyes.

"No. It's not." He seemed so serious; I was shocked even through the alcohol. Suddenly, Sou was there behind Ichirou, looking concerned.

"Uru, are you okay?

"'m fine." Ichirou picked me back up, walking a bit more gently this time as we headed for my house. Sou started to follow. "Sou y'should go back to the party. Your friends'll miss you if you follow us. I'll be fine. Ichirou'll take me home," I patted Ichirou on the head with my free hand, and Sou darkened for a split second, before he sighed.

"If you say so, Uru. I'll go back and explain to everyone."

"Thanks, Sou. We'll have to get together next time, kay?" I said, and Sou nodded and waved before turning around and jogging back. Ichirou kept walking, and soon I was lulled back into sleepiness by the gentle rocking. I soon blacked out.

**(Ichirou's POV since our main character is in a drunken blackout)**

_I glanced down at the sleeping woman in my arms, and struggled with the urge to throttle her and kiss her at the same time. How could anyone be so naive as to get so drunk when they couldn't handle their liquor? She snuggled closer in her sleep, and my heart skipped a bit. After three years of love without hope, she still had this effect on me. And now, since Shindou let her go, I could have a chance. I felt awful about feeling joy when she was so miserable, but I couldn't help myself. Even now, looking at her innocent face, all I wanted was to hold her tightly and keep her safe from the rest of the world. And yet I couldn't believe that Shindou had let her go. Just like that. After three years, she still loved him. And on the day of their reunion he brought back some random chick he was engaged to? I couldn't take it. I haven't spoken with Shindou since .I never told Uru, but I had been ignoring all of his calls; his attempts to contact me. It had only been a few days, but it's amazing how things can so drastically change. I walked up the stairs to Uru's apartment, taking the spare key I had out of my pocket. I shifted Uru so that she was balanced on one side of me and I could open the door. As I unlocked it, I heard a noise from next door. _

_The door opened, and out walked Shindou. He was about to say something when I put a finger to my lips, shaking my head. I finished opening the door, and Shindou followed me as I gently placed Uru on top of her bed. I shoved him towards the front door, and we exited. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I was going to protect Uru with all my might_.

"Ichirou...I've been trying to talk to you."

"And I've been trying to ignore you,"_ I replied. Shindou looked taken aback, but he sighed heavily in defeat. _

"I know you're angry right now, but I want to talk to you. You're my best friend."_ I stared at him coldly, but he continued anyway. _"Look, I know you don't want me near Uru right now-"

_I snorted and interrupted with, _"That's an understatement."_ Shindou held up a hand and I stopped. _

"So how about we make a deal? I'll stay in my dad's old apartment across town if you meet with me later this week so we can talk?"_ I considered it for a moment. Up until now it was a miracle that Shindou and Uru hadn't run into each other. And I wasn't counting on that lucky streak holding up. If agreed, I could protect Uru. She wouldn't have to live in fear of running into him. I sighed. _

"Fine. But only for an hour. We'll meet at the Abekawa bakery because I don't want Uru to know." _Shindou nodded._

"Seems reasonable. I'll be there Thursday, at 2."_ I nodded, and Shindou returned to his old apartment, grabbing several large bags out of the doorway. _"I'm finishing moving out tonight. I won't be here tomorrow morning."_ It was my turn to nod. I then opened the door behind me, shutting it and locking it firmly. I paused for a moment, trying to calm my turbulent thoughts. I firmly pushed all thoughts of Shindou from my head. He and I would end everything Thursday. No point in thinking of it until then. I returned to Uru's room, where she slept calmly. I lay on the bed beside her, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. I didn't understand how anyone could be so strong and yet so fragile at the same time. A tear slid down her face, and I paused in my actions. I rubbed away the tear gently, hoping she would forgive me for what I was about to do. I gently kissed her lips, tasting her sweetness briefly for a moment. _

"Goodnight, Uru."_ I sighed, as she blissfully slept on. I only hoped that someday, maybe, I could be her happiness as she was mine. I curled around her, snuggling against her. It couldn't hurt if I just stayed here like this for a moment. I closed my eyes._

**I feel pretty proud, doing two chapters in one week. With any luck I should be able to write more in the future. We are just getting to the juicy bits now, aren't we? I hope no one minds my switching the POV occasionally, I figured it would be okay because Uru was a little unconscious at the time. Thanks for reading as always! I'll do my best to reply to every review in the future. **


	10. Chapter 10: Onigiri

**Me again! I hope you enjoyed the last two updates, especially chapter 9. That one I enjoyed writing. I'm basically using this fanfic to help get rid of stress; as I have discovered a website where every 100 words you get a cute picture of a kitten. It is called . It definitely helps motivate me to write! This chapter we are returning to Uru's POV, although I might switch again sometime in the future, I don't know as of yet. I hope you're all enjoying so far, and this chapter marks the start of an actual coherent timeline! YAYS! **

**Chapter 10: Onigiri**

I woke up feeling nothing but pain. Everything hurt me, the light, the sound of the alarm that was shrieking in my ear, and trying to sit up to cradle my head in my hands. I looked over to my right, to see where the alarm was so I could silence it. I looked down and noticed a half-naked Ichirou tangled in my blankets.

"What the-What did I do last night?" I couldn't think with all the noise, so I leaned over Ichirou, trying not to touch him, and whacked the snooze button. The shrieking stopped, and I had to laugh at the fact that Ichirou could sleep through that as well. I paused for a moment then, trying to remember what happened last night. I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything with Ichirou, and I know he wouldn't "take advantage of me" as my father put it. My mouth was dry and my head was beginning to pound now, so I slid out of bed and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As I guzzled it down, I realized I couldn't remember much after singing one song at karaoke. I noticed the time on the kitchen clock and realized I had class in 45 minutes. I groaned, and quickly grabbed some food and brought it back to the bedroom, shoving some in Ichirou's mouth to wake him up and eating some myself, hoping it would help with my headache.

"Mornin' Uru. How's your head?" Ichirou drowsily sat up as I hurriedly threw a shirt and some jeans on. He watched for a second, and when I realized he was fully awake I pelted him with all of my questions.

"It's killing me and I can't remember why. What did I do last night? All I remember is the one song of karaoke and then...nothing."

"That would be because you drank too much. Kanda-kun gave you sake and some mixed drinks," Ichirou explained with a look of disgust on his face. "I took you home. Sou wanted to, but I had decided you'd had enough fun for one night."

"Is that really all that happened? Is what I have right now called a, a, hangover?"

"Yes Uru, you have a hangover. And don't worry, nothing happened last night." Ichirou smiled, and stood up to stretch. I noticed he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and I made a little noise turning red as I averted my eyes.

"Ichirou! Put on some clothes please! We have class in-" I glanced quickly at the alarm clock, trying to avoid looking at him, "In 35 minutes! We're going to be late!" Ichirou laughed and I heard him shuffling around behind me.

"You can turn around now," he said. I turned, and saw he still didn't have on a shirt. I blushed again, and Ichirou smirked. I sighed.

"We don't have time, here," I spotted his button up shirt on my side of the room, "Put this on." I grabbed it and brought it to him. He held up his sleeves like he wanted me to put it on him. I shook my head. "Ichirou, I'm not your mom! Put it on already!" He took the shirt from me, sliding it over each arm carefully. I tried not to notice how, well, manly he was. Being embarrassed was not helping my headache or my temper. Ichirou noticed.

"Uru, if you help me button it up we'll be able to leave faster," he said, and started buttoning the top buttons. I heaved a sigh and got closer .I reached out and started to help Ichirou button up his shirt, fumbling ever so slightly when I realized how warm he was and how close. I concentrated on nothing but the buttons then, so I was shocked when our hands met in the middle. Ichirou grabbed mine before I could move them away. I raised my head to look at him and he beamed dazzlingly at me. I yanked my hands away, flustered by the fact that he was touching me for some reason. Ichirou smiled even brighter. "Let's get you some headache medicine, and then we'll leave for class." He walked away as I grabbed my backpack and wondered why he seemed so happy. As my head throbbed, I decided to stop thinking and go take some medicine. Today was going to be a long day.

By the time I exited my last class, I wanted nothing more than to crawl back to my apartment and sleep for forever. I grabbed my bag and staggered out the door, trying to figure out how I was going to make it through work today.

"Uru, what are you doing?" Hana-chan walked beside me, handing me a can of tea. "Drink this. There is no way you are going to be able to work today. You've never even had a hangover before, have you?"

"I'll be fine. I can't miss work. There's no way. I'll make it through, don't worry about me." Hana-chan shook her head at me.

"Drink the tea; you're going to need it. Have Ichirou carry your bag, you'll need the strength." Hana-chan stopped me, forcibly taking my bag and handing it to Ichirou behind me, who I hadn't seen.

"Uru, I'll help you out at work today too, okay? Although I'm sure Manager wouldn't mind if you took one day off," Ichirou patted my head even as I shook it in disagreement.

"I can handle it. I don't want to not go to work because I made a stupid mistake."

"From what Ichirou says, it wasn't entirely your fault," Hana-chan said as we walked out towards the front gate.

"Well I really should've checked and-" I paused when I saw a familiar figure near the gate. "Sou-kun?" I said incredulously, and Hana-chan and Ichirou turned to stare. Sou perked up when he noticed us walking towards him.

"Uru!" he exclaimed and walked toward me.

"Sou! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, I just have a little headache," I said, and Hana-chan laughed.

"Little? You've had at least 10 pills for headaches today!" Sou looked concerned, and I frowned at Hana-chan.

"Well, they helped, didn't they?" I drank some of my tea before continuing, "So everything is fine!"

"Uru, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm here to make it up to you!" Sou said, "I'm going to walk with you to Cafe Bonheur first, though." He started walking in the same direction. Ichirou shrugged and started walking I waved goodbye to Hana-chan and rushed to catch up. After about 10 minutes of walking in awkward silence, I decided to try and start a conversation.

"So Sou, how did the gokon end? Did everything end up okay despite my, well, leaving early?" I tried to picture everyone's reactions as Ichirou had described them to me. I was going to be too shamed to show my face near any of them for a while.

"It ended up okay. Kanda was upset that I didn't get a date, but I told him that I didn't want one so I ended up being happier than if his stupid plan had worked out to begin with."

"Oh. You still don't have a girlfriend, Sou?" Sou seemed startled that I had asked him the question, and he hid his face from my view.

"No, I don't," he replied, and another awkward silence filled the gap. The lull lasted until we reached the doors of the shop, where Sou told me to wait for my surprise. I stood there for a moment, glancing at Ichirou who was glaring at the door with an intense aura. I decided he wasn't up for conversation. I counted to 10 before opening the door, only to see Sou in an apron holding a box in his hands.

"Sou? What are you doing?"

"Repaying you. I'm working in your place today. Oh and here." He handed me the box. I opened it to find two well-formed onigiri, rice balls, nestled in some wrappings. "My dad says onigiri are good for hangovers. I don't know if it's true or not, but I do know you haven't been eating. So please have a seat and enjoy!" Sou gestured towards the front counter, but I shook my head.

"Sou, I'm supposed to work and-" Manager held up a hand and interrupted me.

"Uru, you've been working non-stop. Please just relax this once?" I opened my mouth to protest, but Ichirou covered it with his hand.

"Be a good girl and accept their kindness." I sighed, plopping myself onto one of the stools before taking a bite of the onigiri. I was surprised at how delicious it tasted, and how much I had needed food. I put it down and turned to Sou, who was standing next to me. I gave him a squeeze, trying to control my strength, but he made an uncomfortable noise and I let go.

"Thank you very much Sou! They're delicious!" I bit into another one happily, not paying close attention to Sou's reaction. Ichirou, however, came over, and grabbing my face, licked off some rice grains I hadn't noticed were sticking to me. I turned a shade between fuchsia and red as Sou sputtered and I pushed Ichirou away in shame.

"You missed some," Ichirou said, licking his lips.

"I-if you're hungry I have snacks," I managed to squeak out, passing a candy from my pocket to Ichirou. Ichirou took my wrist in his hand, snatching the candy and placing a quick kiss before releasing me. "Wh-what-Ichirou-" I was flustered I almost lost my balance and fell of the stool. Ichirou ignored me and turned to face Sou, who looked as embarrassed as I was although he had something darker in his eyes.

"Leave her alone, Nishikawa. She doesn't need your harassment right now."

"This isn't harassment. I've decided not to hold back anymore. You should probably do the same. Consider this your warning," Ichirou said as he grabbed an extra rag from the counter. Sou nodded, and Ichirou went to serve his table.

"Um, what was that about?" I asked Sou when I was certain that Ichirou was out of earshot.

"Ichirou just challenged me."

"To what?" Sou blushed a little, but straightened his shoulders as he looked at me.

"You can't know, not yet. But you'll find out eventually." Sou then left to go serve a couple who had just walked in. I was left at the counter extremely confused. I sighed, deciding that they would tell me on their own and went back to my onigiri. I was sure I'd get the truth out of them somehow.

At the end of the evening, I was fuming. Sou and Ichirou hadn't let me help once, and I felt useless just sitting there doing absolutely nothing. And now I owed Sou a favor as well. So when Sou approached me to ask a favor, I was relieved.

"Uru, I was wondering if you'd do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, anything. What do you want?" I asked eagerly, surprising him with my enthusiasm.

"Would you go shopping with me this Thursday? Around 2? I have to do the shopping for my café but I don't want to go alone, and I have to pick up Sakura from school too." I perked up upon hearing Sakura-chan's name.

"I'd love to! I miss Sakura-chan!" I said, and Sou smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Meet me outside the shop, alright?" he said, and then left the shop. I was happy I'd have a chance to repay my debt so soon and see Sakura-chan in the meantime. Suddenly I wasn't angry anymore, but instead was looking forward to the rest of the week.

**I might not update for a while after this, as inspiration struck for another fanfic and I might spend some time with that one as well. I will be having Spring Break soon, so I'll hopefully have more time to write with any luck. I think these past two weeks is the most I've updated in a row in a long time. I hope you all are enjoying the story, and if you have any suggestions for a story arc, or a situation between Uru and ANY of the other characters, put it in a review for me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mochi

** Lexi here. Sorry for the wait! Finals and projects and work, oh my! Well here's the chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Mochi**

I rushed down the road, upset that I'd be late to my meeting with Sou. The rest of the week had flown by, and it seemed that some of the gossip had died down at the university. Everything was returning to normal. Or at least as close as it could get. Ichirou had been acting stranger than usual, and I couldn't figure out why. The café was closed today so that the Manager could do inventory, and I'd stayed to help close up, which is why I was literally running to try and make it. I caught sight of the Abekawa store, and began waving to someone waiting out front the same size and shape of Sou. They turned, and I stopped in my tracks when I saw it was Shindou.

He shaded his eyes and I hid behind a lamppost. Luckily for me, he hadn't spotted me. He waved at a face in the crowd, and then smacked his forehead as a figure toppled in the crowd, face planting. I watched as Shindou ran over to them, and guessed that it was Ichirou. As Shindou lifted the figure up I realized my guess had been right. Shindou popped something into Ichirou's mouth, and Ichirou woke, pushing Shindou away and standing on his own. They spoke to each other, and both headed into the Abekawa bakery. I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe that they were meeting each other. Especially since Ichirou had seemed so angry towards Shindou. I sat on the ground, trying to process this discovery. It was there that Sou found me, wiping a stray tear off my cheek.

_I had almost made it to the Abekawa bakery before passing out in the street. I awoke from consciousness and opened my eyes, expecting Uru. Instead it was the face of Shindou. I immediately pushed him away as all my violent emotions rose up in me, out of control due to my not fully conscious state. _

"Ichirou…why? I was just trying to help.."_ Shindou's impassive face didn't betray the tone of upset in his voice. _

"Just don't touch me. I don't want you to get close to me."_ I gestured towards the bakery, anxious to get this confrontation over with. _"Let's go in."_ I open the door and Shindou stalks through and I follow, both of us sitting unobtrusively in a corner of the shop. _

"Ichirou, I did just want us to talk. I thought we were friends. I wanted- I want us to still be friends. Can we talk about everything that happened?"_ I sighed and shook my head. _

"It's not that simple. You can't just expect everyone to accept your happiness, especially when you trampled on others'!"_ I banged my fist on the table before realizing how worked up I had gotten. I'm sure I had the same glare in my eyes That I had had back then. _"I apologize. Shindou-san, I had counted you among my best friends. I stayed friends with you even as I watched you with the girl of my dreams. And then youout of the blue dump her. Even though she waited three years. Three years of her life. And three years of mine, keeping an eye out for her and for you, making sure no other guys got close…."_ I sigh, leaning back. _"You didn't even confide in me. I don't know how after all of this you can still consider yourself a friend." _Shindou hid his face in his hands, his voice coming out ragged. _

"Ichirou. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I mean that."_ I looked at this man, really looking at him, and guessed that this past couple weeks had been hard on him too, even if he was the cause of the trouble. _

"If you had told us before arriving, if you had dumped Uru before becoming officially engaged, if you had done these things and treated us like friends and family, perhaps I would be less angry now. However, because things are the way they are, I am angry enough to not want to be your friend. Perhaps someday in the far future. But for now, stay out of Uru's life and out of mine. You've caused too much pain for either of us to want to see you now."_ I stood, wanting to leave as soon as I could. Shindou reached out an arm to stop me even as the meddling Abekawa elder, their father, blocked me from leaving. _

"Mochi? It cools the temper!"_ He offered, waving the sweets in my face. I knew I wasn't going to be able to escape, so I sat back down with a sigh._

"Make it several."_ I ordered, and he nodded, placing the tray on the table and scampering away as Shindou began to speak._

I spun Sakura around gleefully, temporarily putting my troubles on hold to enjoy this little trip.

"Uru, Sakura-chan, I don't care if you two play, but could you not do it in the store? People're starin." Sou gestured to the crowd of people staring as they walked by and I grudgingly put Sakura back down.

"So Sou, what do you need to buy?" Sou held up a list.

"Flour, baking powder, fruit, tea, and a buncha other things my elder bro forgot to buy last trip." He sighed. "Sakura-chan isn't allowed to go on shopping trips with him now, cause elsewise he forgets to buy what he's supposed to and just spoils Sakura-chan here." Sakura smiled and pointed at the candy aisle.

"Can we get some candy for later, Sou-niichan?" Sou looked into her sparkling eyes and nodded.

"But after this no more!" Sou grabbed Sakura's hand and grabbed mine as well. I was startled by this, and got flustered, trying to figure out if I should take my hand back or not. Sou blushed when he looked over at me. "It's so we don't get separated," he mumbled. We walked for a little bit hand in hand as Sakura tried to decide between sweets. I laughed, and Sou turned and smiled at me. It almost felt like we were a family, with Sakura and Sou talking and me carrying the basket of groceries. I smiled at the thought. It was kind of nice to have another family, almost reminding me of my happier days at the café. I squeezed Sou's hand as we walked and looked at him.

"What?" His face was reddened as he glanced at me.

"Thank you for letting me regain a piece of happiness." I beamed at him, grateful that he had invited me along on this trip. Sou flushed and began to stutter, and Sakura-chan started giggling. I thought that I could spend many days just like this.

_I woke up from unconsciousness again, the father of the Abekawas standing over me with another mochi. _

"You're awake! Shindou-san left 15 minutes ago. He told me to wake you and give you this." _He handed me a large envelope and the rest of the mochi before walking back to the counter to argue with the elder Abewkawa brother for flirting with girls. I sighed and opened the envelope, figuring if I looked at it now I could just toss it out later. My conversation with Shindou hadn't gone well up until I passed out. He just looked guilty, I was just angry. Few words were said, interspersed with long, awkward, tense pauses in between. But I told myself I'd do anything to ensure Uru's happiness. And I did. At least I'd managed to stay awake until Shindou had agreed to stay away from Uru unless she approached him first. Admittedly Café Bonheur was a neutral place since we didn't want to make Manager feel awkward, but it turns out poor "Satsuki" was avoiding Manager. I shook my head and tore open the envelope. _

_Inside was a long written letter with a wedding invitation attached. There was another letter with a note from Shindou asking me to give it to his father, and a small photograph of me, Shindou, and Uru together, smiling. I went to tear the photo in half, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I popped more mochi in my mouth and angrily shoved everything back in the envelope, deciding to leave. I pretended I couldn't notice that my eyes were leaking. I went to open the door and ran into Uru. The last person I wanted to see. _

**This one may be kind of short, and I know it's been forever since I last updated. You can blame my professors for assigning papers and finals week for that. But I'm home now so I will try to update more often, at least around work and all of the other things I have to do.**


	12. Chapter 12: Frozen Blueberries

**Hello all, been going through some stuff and managed to find some time so I wrote this rather angry chapter of my fic to exorcise my demons. I hope this works! By the way, I am actually eating frozen blueberries as I write this. **

**Chapter 12: Frozen Blueberries**

"I-Ichirou? Why are – Are you crying?" He shook his head, stuffing a packet of papers into his pocket, wiping his face.

"You weren't supposed to be here, Uru."

"I came to meet Sou. Why did I see you with Shindou-san earlier? Ichirou, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Uru. I had to. You weren't supposed to see, or know." I stomped my foot and turned red with anger.

"Ichirou if you don't explain to me what's going on right now-" Ichirou kissed me. Hard and fast, I went weak in the knees and almost fell over when Ichirou released me before silently walking out the door. I licked my lips and they were cold, tasting faintly of blueberries.

"Uru? What? Why did Ichirou just run out of here?" Sou walked up behind me, flustered.

"Onee-chan, there's something on your lips!" Sakura-chan pointed at my mouth and I wiped to find a trace of dark blue.

"You haven't had anything to eat, so…THAT PERVERT!" Sou ran back out the doors before I could make a move to stop him, dropping the groceries on the floor.

"Onee-chan, did Ichirou-niisan kiss you? Is that why Sou-nii is upset?" Sakura struggled to lift a bag of the groceries as she walked over to me. I picked them up for her and set them on the nearest table, using the motion to calm my inner turmoil. Just what was going on?

"Sakura-chan, I'm not sure what's going on. Why don't we just take these groceries to your dad?"

"Okays!" We brought the groceries to the back, where Abekawa-san was arguing with his elder son.

"Ya know it'll break the poor girl's heart if she knows that Nishikawa-san-"

"Otou-san, I'm home!" Sakura-chan was immediately scooped up and fought over by her father and brother; it was a few minutes before I was finally noticed.

"Ah, Uru-chan! So glad to see you-" Abekawa the elder smacked his son on the head before he could touch me.

"No more shenanigans, now. Didja happen to run inta yer friend Nishikawa when you got here?" He started putting away some of the groceries, avoiding my face.

"I did. Do you know anything about what happened?"

"Not a thing. He came in here, yelled at that Shindou-san, then passed out. I fed him some blueberry mochi to wake 'im up long enough for him to leave!" I ran my tongue along my list, the faint taste of blueberries haunting me.

"Thank you."

"Why d'ya ask? I'm sure the boy'll tell ya himself if ya ask."

"Well I tried. But he…um…well…" I started to flush and couldn't bring myself to say what happened.

"Ichirou-niisan kissed Uru-nee!" Sakura happily smiled from where she was helping before intently putting all the ingredients in their proper place.

"So he finally put the moves on ya?" Abekawa-san covered his son's mouth whit his free hand as the other was preventing him from getting close to me. "Just remember, Uru-chan. I'm on Sou's side." He released his son and pushed him towards the exit, telling him to get back to work selling pastries. Confused, I helped Sakura-chan in silence, responding to her chatter with nods of my head. I had too much to think about to really talk. Like just what Ichirou was thinking.

I kissed her. I'm an idiot. She tasted so good. What have I done? _So many thoughts ran through my head as I ran from the Abekawa bakery to my other home, Café Bonheur. Manager-san was surprised at my outburst, and I faltered when I noticed that Marie-san was there as well, calmly seated at the counter. _

"Ichirou-kun? Is everything okay?" _Manager-san put down the check he was writing and walked around the counter to me. _

"I-I've screwed up, Manager-san. I-Here." _I handed him the letter I was told to pass on, and watched as Manager-san's eyes shimmered before he gripped it tightly and forced a smile. _

"Marie-san! I'm so happy you and Satsuki have decided to move back to France after the wedding!" _I couldn't believe it. What was going on? Why had they bothered to show up in Japan at all? Why would Shindou-san hurt everyone so much? Marie-san suddenly spoke._

"-san. Why would Satsuki say that? I never knew we were returning to France. I don't understand. What has happened to our plan? Why has he not told me of his decision?" _Marie-san started to tear up, and my rage and stress suddenly burst out. I punched the wall, leaving a large hole. _

"He has a lot to answer for." _I left the store, leaving behind a shocked Manager and Marie-san as I went to find Shindou, murder in my heart. _

I opened the door to my apartment, exhausted. Sou came back angrily ranting about Ichirou, but was unable to find him. I left soon after that, and hadn't heard from Ichirou or Hana or anyone. I settled in for the night to finish my paper due next week. It was lonely, a lonely feeling, sitting here by myself, confused and lost. A knock sounded at my door before my tears could fall. I opened it a crack, and was shocked to find a weeping Marie-san standing there.

"Can we talk?"

**I'm so sorry for this update's lateness. So, so, so sorry. I went to Mexico for part of the summer and had family issues and it was just crazy. I apologize for the lateness and I'm going to be better about updating now that life has achieved some form of stability. Thank you for everyone who's reviewed and liked my story, you have no idea how much your support has encouraged me! **


	13. Chapter 13: Mug of Tea

**Lexie-chan here, with another chapter up more speedily than the first. I'm so grateful for those of you who keep reading despite my slow updates! Thanks, and you know the drill! Oh, but one last thing: please review with an answer to the question that Marie-san asks at the end of the story. It's going to be like a choose your own adventure! I have an ending in mid, but half the fun is in the journey. Thanks and as always, enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: Mug of Tea**

I opened the door wide, letting Marie-san come in.

"Oh Uru-chan, what have I done?" She started crying furiously, running into my arms and leaning on my shoulder. I slowly patted her, unsure as to what was happening. "I just…you're so unhappy, Nishikawa-san is angry, and-and…Satsuki…he…!" She burst into unintelligible sobs, and I gently shut the door and ushered her inside, seating her at the table and making tea, trying to bring normalcy to the situation. When the mug was set in front of her, she visibly calmed.

"Can you tell me what happened, Marie-san?" She nodded, sipping the tea cautiously with shaking hands.

"It started after Otou-san, er, Manager-san got a letter from Satsuki. Apparently we were supposed to move back to France. He never told me! He also said that…..he said that…." She choked but sipped gently and spoke again. "He said that he never mentioned me. After I confronted him about changing plans without telling me, he said that he never mentioned me to you. Not once. He promised me he'd tell you before we came. Oh Uru-chan, I never knew how much pain I'd cause you! And here I thought we could maybe become friends…." She sniffled and I handed her some tissues.

"Marie-san, I don't understand. Shindou-san is making you both return to France after the wedding? And he was supposed to email me about you but never did?" Any of my remaining jealousy and sorrow turned to anger. Anger that Shindou would hurt us both in this manner, return only to cause so much turmoil, and then would flee like a coward?

"Yes. I just don't get what he's thinking! He never told me anything!" Marie-san stared at me. "Oh Uru-chan, can you forgive me?" I nodded.

"Marie-san, I never blamed you. Right now though, I think we should figure out why Shindou has done all of this."

"That's just it. He's disappeared. He went to see his mother and they're both gone. The note at our apartment said they'd return by this Monday." She sagged. "I feel so….betrayed. I don't know if he's the man I thought I was going to marry. I'm almost thinking I might have to call the wedding off. I can't find him to talk to him! Uru-chan, what should I do?"

I took a deep breath and prepared to answer.

**(END Q: WHAT SHOULD I DO? ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE!) **

_I stormed in the direction Marie-san had put as their mailing address for the RSVP on the wedding invites. People parted around me as my anger drove me forward. I finally reached the apartment. The door was locked and there was nothing but a note attached addressed to Marie-san. _

_**Dearest Marie,**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I am with my mother. I shall return by Monday. Goodbye. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Satsuki**_

_I pounded my fists against the door. Who was he to do this? To meddle in everything, to hurt everyone we'd loved, and disappear, taking no responsibility. My heart heavy, I called the café to give Manager-san the news. I could hear Marie-san weeping just before the click. I turned, upset and seeking comfort. I only knew of one thing that could make me happy. I slowly began to trudge towards Uru's apartment, a long walk away from here. _

**The ocean breeze moved my mother's hair so that her face was covered. **

"**You really screwed things up. Just how deep are you in?" **

"**If I can, I'll be out in 6 months. It's just….they'll hurt Marie. And everyone else who's ever been associated with me." My mother laughed. **

"**At least I've kept a good distance with you." She tossed me a file of papers, an envelope that seemed suspiciously full attached. "That should keep your head above water until after the wedding. After that, good luck." She turned and began to walk away. **

"**Wait!" She paused, half turning, her face mostly hidden. "Thanks. I…..I l….Thanks, okaa-san." I saw a half smile on face and her mouth some words before turning and disappearing into the fading light. I slowly turned and began to walk towards the hotel I'd rented for both of us, knowing full well she'd leave long before I'd have to return. There was a man waiting for me outside of my door. I passed him the envelope. **

"**I'll repay it all after the wedding." He gave a nod and walked away. I waited until his dark suit had faded entirely to shadow before entering the apartment. A piece of paper had been left on the bedside table. A number reduced by half was circled in red. I had at least reduced that by a quarter with my mother'. I was in the homestretch now. Finally feeling like maybe I'd be able to breathe again, I fell asleep, dreaming of being chased while trying to find a monster who had taken Marie. **

**I'm sure the bold confused a lot of people, so I'll clear it up and say it was from Shindou's POV. I hope everyone figured that out! XD Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review with an answer to the question! Sorry that the chapter's so short! **


	14. Chapter 14: Pasta

**Lexiechan here! To sum things up: the underlined bold was Shindou-san's point of view, and as you can see, all is not as it seems. From now on to avoid confusion, I will explain that it's Shindou's POV or even Ichirou's. I think for this chapter though, we will stick with our intrepid heroine. :D So things are going to get a little crazy before they can get better! Sorry about the slow updates, I'm swamped with work as always in college, so sometimes my fanfic gets put at the bottom of my priority list. This chapter will be a very long one, so please enjoy! **

**Chapter 14: Pasta**

"Don't call it off, Marie. There's something else happening here. Shindou-san never would see his mother without a good reason-" A knock at the door surprised us and I quickly went to open it. Ichirou was waiting, looking frightening with his glare face on.

"Can I come in?"

"Come in!" I opened the door wider and he walked inside, shocked that Marie was sitting at the table.

"N-Nishikawa-san?"

"Marie-san…..I can't believe he's hurt you too. " Ichirou punched a wall and sat at the table, head in his hands as he collapsed into sleep.

"I think we should leave him that way a bit before feeding him…" I sat back down, very confused and unsure.

"Uru-chan, should I have the wedding? I mean after everything that's happened, and hurting you, these couple of weeks in Japan….I don't know what to do. And it's only two weeks away!" Tears began anew on Marie-san's face and I sat highly conflicted. As I stood to get more tissues, I noticed the candy she'd given me when we first spoke.

"Here, Marie-s….Marie. Have one." She took it, her hand shaking as she recognized what it was and slowly put it to her lips. "I think…..that you should still have the wedding." She almost choked on the candy.

"You do?" She swallowed and took another sip of tea.

"I do. Despite…..everything, I think that you're good for Shindou-san. And I think you are a good person that deserves happiness." I smile at her, a true smile, something I hadn't done since this whole mess started for her.

"I….Uru-ch…Uru. Thank you. You are wise beyond your years." She smiled. "And this candy is very sweet."

"I'm glad. I haven't tasted it yet, but I hope to soon." I hand her another tissue and she wipes away the last remnants of her tears. "Now. I'm sure Shindou-san is hiding something. He's never acted like this before."

"He wasn't like this when I met him either. Although there was one time…" Marie drifted off, deep in thought.

"Marie, what are you thinking?"

"The last time anything like this happened, he was afraid he would have to return to Japan without finishing school, because of debt. He disappeared foe a few days but came back and said everything was resolved. I never asked how." Marie blushed a little, embarrassed by her ignorance.

"Debt? Let me wake Ichirou, he'll know about this better than me." I fed Ichirou some tea and a cracker, and he quickly woke up.

"That ass Satsuki, I'm going to-" I put my hand over Ichirou's mouth.

"Ichirou. I've made my peace." I smiled at him, with my true strength, finally over the pain and tears, and ready to move on. The distance that had been between us helped to dull the pain at first, and then meeting and talking to Marie…I could finally try and find my happiness again. "We think he's hiding something. Shindou-san, that is. Marie, could you explain again please?" She nodded and filled Ichirou in on everything she'd told me, adding even more detail than before., saying when Shindou returned, he seemed more stressed than before, despite his getting rid of the debt. Ichirou was attentive, snacking on crackers as he listened to every word.

"Marie-san…..did he say who the debtors were? Or the lenders? Or even what country the money came from?"

"He did mention Japan…" She looked confused. "And no, he refused to speak about anything like that." Ichirou looked at me and sat bolt upright.

"He's in trouble .Shindou is very meticulous with everything, he'd never just let this go like that." Ichirou reached for another cracker but pulled out an empty bag.

"I think I have some snacks somewhere around here I could make…" I started to search through my mostly empty cupboards.

"I think we should go out to eat. I will treat you both to a meal. I know of an Italian place open now, with great pasta. It's the least I can do for your help," Marie stood up. "And it will give us all something to do as we try to figure out how to discover what Shindou is hiding." I went to protest buy Marie stopped me with a wave of her hand. "If we hurry, we can make it before Ichirou-kun collapses again." I nod and with the two of us walking on either side of Ichirou just in case, we made it to the restaurant. It was in my district, behind a larger shop. Small and inviting, it had dark wooden booths and candles, very different from my usual shops. The tables were lined with white tablecloths and a waiter came and led us to a private table in the back. Marie and he spoke in another language, I guessed Italian, and soon breadsticks and water were produced. Ichirou began to eat right away.

"Thank you for this, Marie. You didn't have to."

"Oh no, it's fine. We were all hungry. Good food is good for hard times. And I know the owner." She smiled and handed me a menu.

"This reminds me of that movie we all watched Ichirou, the one with the….mafia, I think it was."

"Oh, you mean the Italian yakuza?" Ichirou mumbled through his full mouth, making me giggle. Marie nodded.

"I guess you could call it that. What movie was it?"

"I think it was …the… The Godfather?" Ichirou nodded and Marie smiled.

"I've always liked that movie too." I took a breadstick and slowly started eating the rich bread flavored with rosemary. I was surprised by the spices.

"This is really good!" I eagerly took another bite, reveling in the taste. Marie laughed and smiled, happier than I had ever seen her.

"I'm glad. It's the least I could do, since you comforted me and now are going to help me." She took a breadstick as well, ordering pasta for the three of us when the waiter returned with another basket. "My favorite dish is not on the menu, and I want you both to try it. I hope you don't mind." She smiled then grew more serious. "So what do you think Satsuki's hiding?"

"How much was his debt?" Ichirou asked, serious despite the crumbs on his face.

"I…I'm not sure. But in the thousands of euros range, surely." I gaped at her, unable to even attempt a conversion in my head. "He had scholarships but they couldn't cover everything."

"Uru. What do you know of loan sharks?" I gasped, remembering when a neighbor of mine had been harassed by loan sharks and yakuza for a bad choice they made in taking out a loan with them.

"Ichirou, you don't think he got the money from yakuza, do you?" Ichirou nodded his head. "Then Shindou's in more trouble than we thought!" Marie looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ichirou explained to her how people low on cash would, in the most desperate of times turn to yakuza and loan sharks and the underworld when they needed money. And it now appeared that Shindou had done just that.

"So now we need to figure out how to get him out of it," I said. "And it won't be easy."

"I just…why wouldn't he tell me?" Marie looked sad and disappointed, as if his lack of confidence in her was her own fault.

"To protect you. To protect us all." Ichirou sipped his water, but before Marie could respond, the pasta arrived. The steaming plates of noodles covered in cream sauce with seafood in it looked amazing, and I couldn't wait to try it. We all dug in, the happy atmosphere from earlier now heavy with our combined concern. Marie paused, raising her glass.

"I propose a toast, like in my country. To good food in bad times, and good people to share it with." She clinked her glass with mine and Ichirou's after we raised them.

"Don't worry, Marie. With our help, everything will be solved by your wedding." I smiled at her, patting her hand to be reassuring. She looked at me with shining eyes.

"I have faith in you, Uru. Thank you." She smiled and Ichirou raised his glass this time.

"Kampai." He said, and Marie and I both shouted it back at him. That night in the restaurant we began a new friendship and decided to save an old one.

_I couldn't believe how, sitting here in this restaurant, everything seemed to change. It all made sense. The letters, his distance, why he kept hurting everyone, driving them away. Shindou was on a downward spiral and was determined not to take anyone with him. And I, as his best friend, would make up for my rash actions and drag him back out, whether he wants it or not. _

"To friendship!" _Uru said, and I toasted her glass, looking at her joy and determination._ _I would soon show her friendship is not all that I want from her, I want so much more. But for now, my pursuit of her could wait until after we helped Marie. Watching the two of them become friends was a wonderful sight. It was too long since Uru smiled like this, and if those dark circles were any indication, for Marie-san too. I would do my best to protect the joy of these two women, especially Uru's. I wouldn't let Shindou go through with whatever he was planning. I sealed this deal to myself with a heaping spoonful of pasta. Tomorrow would begin the first day of our plan to try and save Shindou from himself. _

**Okay I hope everyone enjoyed that, and that it cleared some things up. I'll update again soon, I promise. If I don't have another update out by this time next Tuesday, 11/13/12, spam my inbox with messages please! I love all of you, and please as always, review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Rosehip Tea

**Lexiechan here! Look who kept her promise! I'm managing to stay on top of my work so I'll do my best to not get too lax in my updates now, although when finals week comes around, I make no promises! I am off to a Tae Kwon Do tournament this weekend, so wish me luck! **

**Chapter 15: Rose Hip Tea**

I sighed as I put the closed sign up for Café Bonheur, and looked around for any sign of Ichirou. He had gone with Marie to try and bring Shindou back, and Manager was even looking forward to it. It had been four days since our dinner and our pact, and we had made no progress other than Shindou calling to tell Marie he was sorry. We had no idea what to do to help him. A figure appeared in front of me, and I squinted to see who it was.

"Uru-chan! Long time no see!" Sou-kun waved at me and I slumped a little, but still smiled.

"Hey Sou-kun-"

"It's Sou now, remember?"

"Hey, Sou. It's not a good time right now. I'm waiting for someone."

"Who ya waiting for? Not that awful…" He trailed off at the grimace on my face.

"No. I'm waiting for-" My phone rang and I frantically answered it.

"_Uru. We're headed two towns over. I'll keep in touch. We should be back before classes in the afternoon tomorrow…service is spotty, so I'm making this quick. Got a lead from Shindou's mom. Following it now." _

"I'm glad, Ichirou. Thanks. Good bye and good luck!"

"_Goodbye Uru."_ I heard a click and my phone beeped loudly at me.

"Uru, what have you gotten yourself involved in this time?" Sou shook his head. I ran a finger across my lips.

"I can't tell, not my secret."

"Fine, I get it." He sighed and then straightened a twinkle in his eye. "Well that call means you're free, right?" I nodded slowly. "Then you and I are going on a date to the new British tea shop that opened. I'm buying." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me along.

"A date? Why? Sou what are you even thinking?" He stopped and looked me in the eyes, face suddenly solemn.

"I'm still in love with you. And I refuse to give up on you so easily. So we're going to try this. Please." He was slowly turning red, and I could feel myself doing the same.

"Well…..I see no harm in one date. Let's go." I followed him to the next district, to a small little café with delicate teacups and a menu in English and Japanese. "Wow! So fancy! And look at the little sandwiches and tea cakes!" I marveled at the menu and at the orders that passed by our table. Sou laughed.

"I just knew you'd like it here!" I blushed and hid it with the menu until the waitress came to take our orders.

"Rosehip tea, please. For the both of us." Sou smiled and winked at me. I hadn't seen him this happy before, and felt a little stirring in my gut. I was probably just hungry.

"Why Rosehip? I gave my order for cake to the waitress.

"You'll see." He smiled mysteriously, and all I could get out of him for the rest of the time spent waiting was small talk and promises that I'd love it.

"Please tell me?"

"No, it'll ruin the surprise."

"I'll help pay for the date!"

"Oh no you don't. I'm buying. You can make it up to me later." He smiled, and it was an expression different from his normal one, so different it made my heart skip a beat.

"But-"

"Sorry for the wait! Here is your Rose hip tea. Please enjoy. "The waitress returned with a large clear tea pot and a beautiful pink tea inside, and clear, delicate crystal cups were placed in front of us. The cakes soon followed small pink and heart shaped, chocolate and vanilla marbled inside. But I was focused on the tea.

"It's pink! So delicate, so beautiful!" I watched as the tea was poured in my glass and picked it up, examining it. I was smiling at the beautiful hue.

"Told you you'd like it." Sou was smiling softly and I couldn't help but smile back, and I felt that curious stirring again. I sipped my tea, admiring the light taste.

"Mmmm. This is fantastic. Thank you so much!" Sou beamed at me.

"You're very welcome." We sipped the tea.

"How did you find this place?" I wondered, nibbling at my cute cake.

"My older brother told me about it." He blushed a little. "He said it was important to have a romantic location when romancing a woman."

"Your older brother would say that!" I giggled and Sou brightened. He told me a funny story about his brother and Sakura-chan, and then suddenly the cake and tea were already gone almost as if no time had passed at all. "That went by so fast!"

"Too fast, I think. Here, let me pay the bill before we leave." Sou paid the bill and we left, pausing outside the shop to say our goodbyes.

"Thanks so much for this date, Sou. I had a wonderful time." I smiled at him.

"Well you aren't welcome just yet." Sou smiled mischievously before he leaned down and suddenly his lips were on mine. He was soft and warm, tasting of the tea and vanilla and a hint of spice I couldn't identify. His lips caressed mine, moving against me and with me until I leaned into the kiss before suddenly breaking away. Ichirou's face flashed in my mind. "Now you're welcome." Sou smiled and patted my head as I stood completely flabbergasted.

"I…you…..we…." He nodded, laughing.

"Good night, Uru. We'll have to have another date soon!" He walked away before I could regain my composure, bright red and hot with embarrassment, confusion, and the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shook my head and walked back to my apartment, determined to call my friends as soon as I got home to figure out just what was going on. Wait till Ichirou hears about this!

**I realized this had been all about the drama recently, so I decided to be a little more romantic for a chapter. The action will pick up again after this, but I thought throwing some romantic confusion in the mix would work wonders! Till next time! Please read and review! I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lexiechan here! So I've been so slow and lax about updating this story I just decided to do something radical: I'm writing the rest of the story all at once. Prepare for an exciting climax! You also won't be getting my lovely Before bold posts like I'm sure you're all so careful to read XD I hope you enjoy, and read and review! :D I'll post each one at a time, but prepare for them to all happen relatively quickly in succession. Thanks for reading! Oh, and for all of them: I do not own any of this, blah blah. **

**Chapter 16: Bitter**

"Uru…..you like your date with Sou? But you thought of Ichirou?" My mother seemed as confused as I felt. I took another sip of tea.

"Yes." My mother sighed.

"I think you know what to do. Goodnight." She hung up abruptly, and I was left alone. It was afternoon, and I was just as confused as I'd been last night. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Uru-chan?" Marie-san's voice came through the door. "Ichirou sent me some disturbing news…" I immediately went to open the door.

"Are you alright?" She looked frazzled and had red rings around her eyes.

"Satsuki….he's been….kidnapped."

_It was awful. His apartment was ransacked. A paper with a number circled in red lay on the floor. Some blood was on the bed sheets. He'd gotten in deep, and I was too late to save him. If I hadn't found his mother, I never would have realized it. He'd gotten in deep with the wrong moneylender, that's for sure. Shindou. I had money. Why didn't he ever ask me? The prideful, stubborn idiot. No wonder he'd been so distant from everyone. He didn't want us to get sucked in. I ran back out, calling the police then every contact I knew. Someone in this city knew where my friend was. I would return him to Marie. I would get him back. I called Marie. She had to know, deserved to know. _

"Hello?" _I dreaded this. _

"Marie-san…..it's about Shindou."

"Have you found him? Oh Ichirou, is he alright?" _She sounded so heart achingly hopeful, I could almost hear the shattering noise as I spoke my next words._

"No. Marie-san…..Shindou's been kidnapped." _A single dry sob. And then a voice. Thin but determined. _

"Why. What happened, Ichirou?" _Her voice trembled, her Japanese becoming slurred as her agitation grew._

"He got involved with Yakuza. Moneylenders. In order to pay for his school debt." _I shook my head, still angry at his great betrayal because of his stubbornness. If he had just told me…If he had just. _

"Ichirou-san. Please. Find Satsuki for me. I'm going over to Uru's house now, meet us there?" _She sounded lost now, and I shook my head._

"You'll be safe there. Go, and I'll have the police meet us there as well. I've called everyone I know. We'll find him Marie-chan. I promise."

"Good." _She hung up and I sighed, putting my phone in my pocket for a second as I thought of who I had yet to call. I picked it up and began dialing again. So far no leads. Damn it. _

"How do you know?" I sat Marie down before she fell down, getting her tea just to give her something to focus on.

"Ichirou. He followed some leads. He…Satsuki….he was in debt to some….yakuza, is that the word? "I nodded. "Yakuza. Moneylenders. Satsuki owed them money for his school. He couldn't pay and they…and they took him! The police are on the case now and I….I'm scared." I was nervous too, worried about Ichirou and what Marie would do without Shindou.

"That's awful. Oh no." It hit me that they might want her too. "Marie. Have you seen anyone that…well, was suspicious?" I asked her; nervous she would be there next target.

"Not that I can think, why?" I shook my head, not wanting to frighten her. There was another knock at the door. "Ichirou said he was on his way," Marie said, and I opened the door. A rag was shoved in my face and the door shut, my limp body being carried to a car. The last thing I saw before losing my senses was Sou's face from the sidewalk, frozen in fear.

"Hello? Marie, I'm on my way." _She sounded hysterical and loud even over the phone as I took the train to Uru's apartment, to give her my update. _

"But Ichirou, Uru's been kidnapped too!" _My phone almost dropped, but my frozen body prevented it from happening._

"No." _I could feel the rage, the anger, the worry and fear building. It rose like bile and I could taste their bitterness on my tongue._

"Ichirou? Ichirou? "Marie's_ voice was tinny and far away. I wasn't sleepy, not one bit. No I was very awake now. _

"They're dead men. All of them. If she's…" _If they hurt one hair on her precious head I'd skin them. I'd put their heads on stakes as warning. I'd…_

"Ichirou. I already called the police. Sou-kun said he saw where the car went. He got its license plate. Ichirou please!" _…Sou? Sou was there? Why didn't he save her? He has information? _

"I'll be there in five minutes." _I hung up the phone. The train seemed to crawl through the stops. I wished I could fly. I wished I knew where she was. I wished it was me instead of her. _

"I'm coming for you, Uru." e sighed. Hendsfvnjiodsoinfojif

**Read and review please! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Red Bull

**I have to give a lovely shoutout to** **Anharley, who left me a wonderful review and reminded me why I keep writing. Thank you very much! Please be careful, this chapter has some triggering content such as blood, violence, and attempted rape. **

**Chapter 17: Red Bull**

I awoke, hands bound tight, pressing into my back painfully. I felt my legs, almost numb and tied together as well. My eyes opened to a dim room, lit by a single bulb, as if I was in a warehouse. I sat up, feeling the imprint of rough concrete on my cheek and sighed heavily. I looked to my right and left, trying to discern an exit. The ropes held me tight. To my right was a door, and to my left was

"Shindou?" I looked at his limp form as he raised his head slowly.

"Uru-chan? Why are you here?" He shook his head as if dazed. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Who are these people? Yakuza?" Shindou nodded and I shook my head.

"Shindou –san, you didn't!" I bit my lip at his pride as he nodded again.

"I had to. I couldn't keep relying on- on my dad." He looked so forlorn, and I could see some bruises marring his facer in the dim light. I tested the bonds again, but they still were tight.

"Shindou. I'm sure you already know what I am going to say." I pause when I think I hear a noise from outside the door. A man enters with tattoos and knife, grinning.

"Boss says you don't have the money yet, Satsuki." The man drew out Shindou's name and made it sound girly. "So we had to get some…collateral." He walked over to me, pointing the knife at me. Shindou struggled as he drew closer, and I prepared myself for some pain. The man drew closer, and I realized his head was near mine as he taunted Shindou. "What should I cut off your pretty bride to be first?" I stared at Shindou past the yakuza flunky and said in English

"I'll knock him out." He nodded and the flunky turned to me, getting in my face so I could smell his breath.

"What did you say you little whore?" I head-butted him and he slumped to the floor, knife landing painfully in my lap.

"Ouch!" Shindou slid his chair next to me quick as he could.

"Are you hurt?" The knife had made a shallow cut across the top of my thigh. I shook my head; it was only a little blood.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch. Can you grab the knife?" I scooted near his hands and he nodded.

"Yes." He grabbed the knife carefully from my lap and started to cut his bonds.

"Hurry Shindou, we don't know if he had a friend." My heart was pounding and I felt terrified, even as I tried to stay calm. _I wish Ichirou was here._ I could picture his face clearly. He freed himself and started to cut my bonds and I heard shouts and angry voices. As the last rope was cut I stood so quickly Shindou fell over as the guards burst in, two nasty yakuza, one who hit me into the pole and another who grabbed Shindou. I felt my head bussing as I hit hard, almost like the time I had one too many energy drinks. The man who grabbed Shindou was pummeling him, holding him at knifepoint as he hit him again and again. The man facing me was wiry, and had bleached hair. He seemed younger than the rest and when he saw the man on the floor, he glared at me with hatred, one eye filled with hate, the other clouded over from damage. I gulped and tried to run around the pole, but he grabbed my shirt, yanking me back in front of him.

"How'd you get loose?" He threw me down, kicking me in the ribs and stomach. I curled up from the pain. I faintly heard a commotion outside the doors again as he began to lift up my skirt. "You had some fun with my buddy over there…" He unzipped his pants and hit my head, dazing me so I could hardly move from pain as he drew close, ripping off my panties. I had shut my eyes and was feebly flailing, but my strength and senses were failing fast.

I heard a shout. I blurrily looked up to see Ichirou, my Ichirou, punching the man who was about to assault me. My vision completely blurred then and bleeding and sore, I blacked out from the pain.

**Thank you so much loyal readers for being so patient in awaiting that very late chapter! I hope you appreciated it. I have been having a hard time of it lately and also have been busy with school and trying to make a successful online store. Thank you as always for your great reviews and support! You keep me going! **


	18. Chapter 18: Bunny-Eared Apples

**Thank you so much loyal readers for being so patient in awaiting this very late chapter! I hope you appreciated it. I have been having a hard time of it lately and also have been busy with school and trying to make a successful online store. Thank you as always for your great reviews and support! You keep me going! **

**Wow. Chapter 18. This was originally going to be like 10 chapters. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this adventure! I appreciate it so much! **

**Chapter 18: Bunny-Eared Apples**

The first thing I saw when I woke up in the hospital was a bunny eared apple. I bit into it without thinking. After I swallowed, I looked up to see Ichirou, patched up with gauze and band aids, smiling.

"I…Ichirou? What happened?" His face seemed to darken as he went back to his normal expression less face.

"You were kidnapped. Shindou-san got involved in some shady dealings and they took you instead of Marie-chan. If I hadn't gotten to you in time….." He looked down and started peeling the apple with more force.

"Oh." My groggy, hazy, brain managed to produce the last image of Ichirou saving me from the rape of the yakuza. "Thank you, Ichirou. I was hoping you'd come." My ears turned red when I realized what just came out of my mouth. Ichirou gave me another smile and handed me a bunny apple, which I gratefully ate.

"If you hadn't hurt your head, you would've had it." I shrugged, wincing when I realized how sore I was.

"Maybe. We were outnumbered. How did you know where to find me?" He stopped carving.

"When Sou saw the car, he gave me the plate number. I used all my family's money and influence to track it and find the warehouse where they'd stashed you and Shindou-san." I nodded as he stabbed the apple. "I can't believe it. How could Shindou be so stupid? He borrowed huge amounts from the boss, and thought he could pay them back. Yakuza don't charge reasonable interest! To get you and Marie involved because he refused to tell anyone….secretly seeing his mother, hiding from his father, why do I still consider him a friend?" Ichirou had ice cold eyes and I leaned over, touching his hand.

"Because real friends are together through everything." I smiled at him, trying to work out my stiffness. "How long was I sleeping?"

"Three days. The wedding is the day after tomorrow." He frowned and gently pushed me back. "The Doctor said you need to-"

"Uru!" Marie, my mother, Sou, Ichi, Hana, and Kenshi all rushed into the room, despite the nurse yelling how it was too many guests.

"Hello!" I smiled broadly, excited to see everyone. They crowded around my bed Ichi and my mother crying, the others shouting. There was so much noise I couldn't respond until the angry nurse bustled in and shouted to either shut up or get out. After that it quieted down.

"Uru, how could you? I didn't raise you to fight yakuza!" She cried, "You could've gotten killed!"

"She got kidnapped, remember?" Kenshi just stared at my mom.

"It's all my fault you got taken, Uru! I'm so sorry; I never wanted you to get hurt!"

"Uru! Don't scare us like that! " Ichi was crying on my stomach as Hana sighed and pat her head.

"Uru you should be more cautious. Use the peephole," Hana scolded me, and I sighed heavily. Sou just stood awkwardly to the side.

"I know. Next time I will. How's Shindou?"

"He was released yesterday." Marie smiled. "I can't thank you enough! We were worried that you wouldn't be okay!" She smiled sweetly, and I felt happy, if uncomfortable that all eyes were on me.

"I'm fine, really I am. Thanks to Ichirou, he saved me." All eyes turned to stare at Ichirou, whose eyes widened before he returned to his usual sleepy expression.

"I did what I had to do." He simply finished cutting up the apple. "There's more if everyone wants to share." My mother took a slice.

"Ichirou, I owe you for saving my daughter's life." She took a bite. "I will give her away to you." Ichirou nodded.

"Alright." I turned bright red and the room was filled with shouting and confusion again. The nurse burst in,

"ENOUGH! She's well enough to leave! All of you out, and I'll release the patient!" She shooed everyone out of the room, Ichirou winking at me as they left and I was alone as the nurse called the doctor to check my vitals. They both scurried away to get my paperwork, and I sat, the smell of disinfectant making me sick as I recalled the last time I was in a hospital. _I wonder if Shindou is okay. I hope so. _ I sighed heavily, fidgeting. I wasn't feeling my normal, outgoing self. All I could remember was the terror, and how quickly everything happened. It all sped by like I was running on nothing but pure adrenalin. I shook my head until it had cleared. I knew what happened. Ichirou had come to my rescue like I had desperately hoped for. The problem was trying to figure out why I'd even….._I'm an idiot._ I thought of my date with Sou and my shoulders drooped.

"Sorry Sou." I sat upright. "I know who I'm bringing to the wedding."

My mother escorted me from the hospital, taking me to the store to buy a new dress.

"You'll look so cute in this one!" She held up a white sundress and I shook my head.

"Too plain. I like this." I help up a colorful strapless gown, short in the front but longer in the back. She grinned.

"You'll look so cute in that!" I smiled as she rushed to the register to buy it, suspiciously taking a phone call and making sure I was out of eavesdropping range. I shook my head. I had just wanted to go home, but my mother had insisted on getting me a homecoming gift. I had a feeling we were stalling for time.

"Hurry up, Uru! It's time to go home! Change into the dress and let's go!" I sighed, resigned but smiling as I put on the fluttery dress and rushed to catch up.

As soon as we reached the apartment, I could tell my hunch was right. I was welcomed home by a party, with all of my favorite foods present. Even Manager and Sou's mom had come. Shindou-san himself was there, sitting in a chair with an arm sling by Marie. They all shouted surprise as I walked through the door. I was showered with confetti and everyone was chattering and happily offering me food. I laughed and took a big bite of Café Bonheur cake, unable to talk through the mouthful to say how delicious it was. The party went on for hours, with more food that Manager made, a karaoke machine that Hana brought, and sake that my mother brought. As she and my father staggered out the door, she gave me a hug.

"We'll be by to check up on you! Hee hee hee." My father supported my weaving mother as they walked off. Ichi and Arimoto were singing a duet as Hana made fun of Sou for losing against her in the card game they were playing with Ichirou, Kenshi, and Marie. Shindou was in the kitchen with Manager and his mother, talking. Ichirou noticed me walk back from the door and moved over, making me a spot. I grinned, and was dealt in next hand. We played several more rounds of Rich man, Poor man when manager and Shindou's mom left together. Marie went to talk to Shindou, who had been aloof the whole night. I felt a little lonely that he wouldn't join in and play, but figured he'd warm up given some time. I leaned back and almost fell over, my balance still off. Ichirou caught me and set me upright and I grinned. Hana wanted to start a game of truth or dare, but I refused, knowing how scary she could get. I saw that Marie and Shindou were kissing, and felt happy. I had finally moved on. I looked sideways at Ichirou and grinned. There was something else I wanted to do tonight, if I could find time amongst the chaos. I looked at the clock and realized it had been several hours since I'd gotten home. And everyone was still laughing and happy as ever. While they were distracted, I decided to be blunt, but casual. I leaned in towards Ichirou, whispering.

"Ichirou? Can I talk to you alone?" I was really red, but I was tired of waiting. He nodded and stood, helping me up as I walked to my bedroom with him, shutting g the door. I was proud, thinking we had escaped unseen.

"Uru? Are you okay? What is it?" He was frowning and I realized he thought I was still hurt.

"Nothing! Northing's wrong! I just um…didn't think there'd be another chance and the weddings in two days..." I started rambling, and then tried pulling myself together. "Go to the wedding with me please?" I bowed my head, embarrassed. I felt his hand raise my head up.

"Uru. I'd love to go with you." He smiled at me and I felt weak in the knees as I smiled back.

"Great! It's a date then!" He blushed then as I opened the door and everyone crashed into a pile on the floor. "Guys….eavesdropping is rude."

"But Uru, it was so sudden!" Ichi complained, "We had to know!" I laughed as Ichirou stood behind me.

"Jealous, are we?" There were squawks of anger and I just kept laughing. It felt good to be home, among friends. And to be heading forward, perhaps even with…_Don't think like that, it's just a date._ I saw Marie wink at me and I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day preparing for the wedding.

**Thank you so much everyone, I really appreciate all your support! I've had a killer semester and homelife, and juts now can get back to writing. I hope you all are having Happy Holidays, because I plan on finishing this series as a gift to you! **


	19. Chapter 19: Wedding Cake

**Happy Holidays, everyone! Here is the Penultimate chapter of Happy Ending! I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride so far, it's been a rather crazy one. I would love all and every review, correction, critique that you could offer me! So don't be shy! And here it is: **

**Chapter 19: Wedding Cake**

"Uru! No, you can't not be in the photos!" Marie scolded me as I tried to refuse. I was feeling rather exposed in the cute European mini-dresses she had ordered me as her bridesmaid. It was a sky blue, a very pretty color that would complement her silk white and pink wedding kimono, but I hated showing off my short, stubby legs. And these silver heels itched. My phone went off yet again as my mother gave me another update on the future trial. I groaned when she said I'd have to wear formal attire yet again after the wedding to testify against the yakuza that kidnapped me. We'd gotten a special dispensation to put it off until Marie's wedding to Shindou-san was over. Marie looked at me, worried.

"More trial information?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I have to wear another formal dress." I scrunched up my face and she started giggling, making the other bridesmaids laugh. I felt strange being there with these other women, only one of whom spoke Japanese! We struggled along, thanks to my English classes, and I was glad to have something to take my mind off of how nervous I was. Not only was I a part of this wedding, but it was my first time asking someone out. Marie snapped her fingers in front of me and I jumped.

"Yes? What?" Marie laughed.

"Uru, you're spacing out. Focus just a little longer, and then I'll let you go." She smiled gently to show she was joking. The other girl nodded and laughed, and I sighed as the photographer made the ready signal. I had make- up covering all my marks and it hurt to smile. But it was for Marie, and she looked so happy it was hard not to smile. He took many pictures, but my favorite was of Marie looking at a picture of Shindou-san. She was so flushed and happy, it made me embarrassed to be looking at her in what seemed a private moment! I just ignored it, and focused on the happy couple. The day before had flown by, and looking at them take their pictures relaxed me. They decided to take some before their vows, as they didn't want to be interrupted. I understood, especially after the conversation I had with Shindou the day before.

"_Uru-san?" He had addressed me formally, strange, especially as he had shown up at my door. I had just gotten back from an exhausting shopping trip with Arimoto, Hana, and Marie, who had wanted all the details on Ichirou and me. I finally was about to have some alone time to recover, when he knocked. I was shocked to see him, and he looked uncomfortable as I felt. He sighed and I could tell something was bothering him. _

"_Shindou –san? What is it?" He grimaced and shuffled his weight from foot to foot, before answering. _

"_I…..wanted to be sure that everything between us was….settled, before the wedding." He looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment. I felt it keenly too, especially as I realized that he meant he wanted to make sure I didn't still have feelings for him! _

"_Shindou-san. I…." I thought of Ichirou and I smiled, realizing the truth. "I like Ichirou. And I want to be with him. You have nothing to fear. We can be friends, maybe?" I glanced down, shy, and looked up to see him frowning but trying to hide a grin. _

"_Take care of Ichirou for me. He is a good friend, and deserves the best." I nodded, smiling. He turned to go. "And Uru-san…thanks you." Whether he meant for the time with the yakuza, for all our time at the café, or for the desire of being with Ichirou, I didn't know. I managed to shout, _

"_You're welcome!" before he was gone completely. _I shook my head and was back in the present. Although Shindou and Marie had forgone the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding for the sake of their photos, everything else was very traditional. Shindou-san left us first, to go get ready. The wedding was in one hour, and we were escorted with Marie to a waiting room inside the temple. Because of the two very different heritages, Shindou-san and Marie were having a mixed wedding, outside at a Shinto temple. I looked around the simple room that had tea laid out, and I understood as one of the other bridesmaids asked for alcohol. I was content with the tea, as was Marie. We all idled away time, relaxing. I kicked off my hated shoes and sipped tea, observing the others. I sat awkwardly in my dress, tugging at the hem as one of Marie's friends, Angie, sat next to me.

"Are you excited for them?" she said it in broken Japanese and I grinned.

"I am. They are very happy," I responded in English and she grinned.

"Your English is much better than my Japanese." I flushed and waved her compliment away.

"You're good, you just need practice. Where did you learn?" She smiled gratefully as the other bridesmaids chatted with Marie, making sure she was absolutely perfect, letting her hair naturally curl down to brush her shoulder in some fancy up-do I couldn't pronounce.

"Marie taught me. I wanted to learn for when I come to visit her." Angie smiled sweetly, and I grinned back.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Angie-san."

"Please…call me Angie –chan, or just Angie." I grinned.

"Angie-chan it is." There was a knock at the door.

"The service is in 20 minutes. Please be ready." There was a hurried scramble as everyone gathered their bouquets and I put my shoes on, brushing out my fancy longer hair that the other girls had done for me. We soon bustled out of the room, heading to the beginning of the trail where Marie was to walk up to the altar they set up just for them. We all hugged Marie, and I stood, nervously standing behind Angie as we waited for our cue. The western wedding march began to play, and slowly we started walking up, marking Marie's path to the altar. We walked up the worn stone path, lined by flower petals and Japanese lanterns. Over the altar was a traditional Shinto gate that had been lined with rope in a red knot for the ceremony, and swathes of kimono fabric that matched Marie's dress. There were folding chairs decorated in white and blue, only a dozen or so people. The altar was simple stone with a cup of sake for the sakudo, and pillows for the wedding bands. The priest was dressed in his formal robes and stood in front of it. As we stood lined up to the side of the Shinto priest, I caught Ichirou's eye across from me. He winked and I colored, looking down for a moment before the music swelled and we all turned to see Marie walking so graceful down the path. She was beautiful, her kimono fit perfectly to her as she strode down the aisle, holding a bouquet of lavender from France and Japanese lanterns and maples. She blushed when she saw Shindou-san dressed in his tuxedo standing at the altar. Shindou's face lit up and everyone let out a sigh to see her. The wedding audience was small, the way they preferred it. I saw her happy glow as she approached Shindou-san, and I felt my eyes begin to water. I looked across to see Ichirou's eyes do the same. It was a beautiful ceremony, so sweet that I forgot about my shoes and my embarrassment and could not take my eyes off the couple. They drank the sake from the cup and said their vows, in Japanese and in English, after the priest purified them. When they exchanged rings and kissed, everyone clapped and Marie's relatives cheered. I clapped, almost dropping my bouquet. They walked down the aisle together, to the throwing of cherry blossoms and the ringing of bells. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I walked down after them, lining up behind Angie again, walking out amongst the happy words of celebration from the friends and family. I was so happy for them I tripped twice, not paying attention to where I was going. We lined up at the entrance gate to the shrine as Marie and Shindou-san got into a rental car, her relatives throwing rice at them as they pulled away. I couldn't contain my happy tears any longer, and as we waved off Shindou-san and Marie I felt them flow down my face, and then felt someone bump me and looked up to see Ichirou smiling down at me.

"Ready for the reception?" I turned red, recalling that he was my date this evening. I bumped him back jokingly, to cover up my nervousness. Swallowing hard, I looked up at him and responded,

"Yes."

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're all ready to read the last chapter! It's Uru and Ichirou's date. I can't wait to write it. I'm so glad you've all stuck with me this long! I hope that I'll be able to write and epilogue as well, maybe as a fun extra to start off the New Year! **


	20. Chapter 20:Happy Ending

**THE FINAL CHAPTER: Thanks especially to Calantha S, bassethound1021, aznpride16xx, Anharley , 0, Galia, Yoruko Rhapsodos, Cheesehead101, TohzuRamenPandaXx, Destiny Girl 15, Slytherin And Proud To Be, Meu-Chan, Aimeeluvstigger, Potential Misfit , MeOMylinnie, & MystiqueGal98 and to all of my other fantastic reviewers! Thank you for your patience! You guys are amazing and supported me to the very end! It's only fitting that I bring this to an end in the New Year. **

**Chapter 20: Happy Ending**

The candle centerpieces surrounded by cherry blossoms cast pretty shadows in the reception hall. I sat next to Ichirou in one of the finest hotel reception halls in the city. I tugged the hem of my dress again nervously, looking up at him. I didn't know if it was the candle light or my new awareness, but when he turned his gaze on me, I felt warm and trembly. I looked down, cursing how shy I was for the third time since we sat down ten minutes ago. Ichirou leaned over and pulled my hand away.

"Uru. You don't have to be so nervous. We were friends first, remember?" I could feel my face flush as he didn't let go of my hand.

"I remember. Ichirou….I'm sorry. I'm just so bad at this dating thing!" I look up at him and he gently squeezed my hand.

"Relax. I'm not very good at it either. What I am good at is being with you." I flushed even redder as he squeezed my hand again.

"Ichirou. I like being with you." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"So just be with me." I nodded, and didn't let go of his hand. He grinned and ignored the fact that I was getting sweaty from being so flustered. Some music played, marking the entrance of the newlywed couple. They entered from the double doors, passing under silver and blue fabric archways, crossing the dance floor in front of the DJ to the head banquet table. The music died amongst applause from all of the guests. Shindou-san made a gesture and the DJ began to play ambient music as the applause died and conversation started back up. Waiters suddenly appeared, wearing sharp black and white outfits and carrying menus. I couldn't help but think that Marie's parents went all out. Ichirou bumped my shoulder playfully.

"What do you think of all this?" I smiled.

"I think it's rather sweet. What girl wouldn't want to be a princess on her wedding day?"

"I agree completely, my princess." He shone his grin at me and I couldn't look away, feeling those warm tingles flow through me, from head to feet.

"I….um. oh." I smiled again, unable to suppress it. "Ichirou, you're so sweet." He turned away really quickly, but not before I could notice a blush. I blushed again and squeezed his hand. He bumped my shoulder again and I giggled. We had to let go of our hands to grab the menus the waiters offered us. I looked it over, and decided to have the pasta.

"Why the pasta? I thought you'd prefer the pork medallions, those are sweet and savory." I mumbled.

"I recognized that dish." Ichirou sighed and ordered the medallions for both of us.

"It's a Western dish. You'll love it, trust me." He lifted up my head and I smiled at him.

"I do trust you. So what's in one of these?"

"Just very tender pork cut and cooked to order in round, boneless medallions. Then they're topped with a sweeter sauce, in this case apple. It has a salty side of vegetables too." I was practically drooling at the description.

"Mmm. I can't wait to try it!" I was bouncing in my seat and Ichirou laughed, the sound making me smile. He put his arm on the back of my chair, leaning back.

"So After dinner, can I ask you for a dance?" I stopped and turned, flushing again.

"Um. I don't know how." My sad attempts at daily exercises popped into my head. Ichirou laughed.

"It's different from the morning exercises. I'll teach you, don't worry." Ichirou grinned at me, the waiters interrupting us with some miso soup as an appetizer. I sipped it slowly, sighing happily. I was glad to have the familiar dish in such unfamiliar surroundings. The tables were very small, and I noticed that Ichirou and I were farthest away from everyone, seated by ourselves. I glanced over at Marie at the banquet table. She was scanning the room and when she saw me, she gave me the thumbs up. I shook my head, puzzled as to how I made friends who loved to meddle. I shrugged, guessing that if I was guilty of it, at least I had friends who understood. I sipped my soup again, when Ichirou paused.

"What was the thumbs up for?" I almost choked on my soup.

"Well, Marie is really happy for our date. So I think she made it as special as she could." I coughed and took a sip of my water.

"Well good, I'm glad she supports it. I want all the help I can get in seducing you." I sputtered into my water, cursing the ill-timed sip.

"Seduce?"

"Well I have to do something drastic to make you see us as more than friends."

"I already do." I put my water down and saw Ichirou turn red, and I matched his blush when I realized what I just said. "I mean…."

"No, that's good." Ichriou's eyes pierced mine, and it felt as if I was the only one in the room besides him. "It means if I kiss you tonight, you won't run away." I felt weak in the knees and trembly. I accidentally cracked the crystal glass with my super-strength and hid my face. "Are you alright?" Ichirou took my hand in his, and began to look for cuts as a waiter took my glass.

"No, I'm fine, it was an accident!" I tried not to squeeze his hand, afraid I'd use too much strength. Ichirou kissed my hand.

"I'm so glad you didn't hurt yourself." He smiled and I could only nod.

"Mmm." We finished our soup in silence as the waiter replaced my glass. I kept sneaking peaks at Ichirou, wondering what he was thinking. Was he having fun? I couldn't tell. I was actually enjoying myself if I ignored the nervous feeling coiled in my stomach.

"Uru, are you enjoying yourself?" I finished the last of my soup and nodded.

"I am! I'm just…nervous because it's…." I waved my hand

"A date?" I nodded.

"Uru. Just be with me. The rest will come." He smiled as the food was put in front of us. It smelled amazing, sweet and savory.

"Itadakimasu!" I dug right in, taking a juicy bite, savoring the mix of pork and apple in my mouth. It was heavenly.

"I take it you like it?" I nodded again; unaware I had been making happy noises.

"It's dewishious!" I spoke around the mouthful, swallowing and only pausing to take another bite. Ichirou laughed and ate his own meal, and we contentedly enjoyed the food. I was finally in my comfort zone, laughing and talking about the flavors. We had started a hearty discussion on the difference in English foods and Japanese cuisine when there was a steady clinking of a glass. We all gave our attention to the maid of honor, who stood to give a toast to the lovely couple. She started it in English and translated in broken Japanese, but no one seemed to mind.

"To the couple we never thought would be! To their daring adventures here in Japan and the crazy house fire that brought them together in France, may their life be as sweet as Shindou's baking and exciting as their adventures!" Everyone raised their glasses and I carefully raised mine, worried I'd be clumsy again. Ichirou smiled at me, leaning over.

"And may they learn to quit being stubborn." I giggled, well aware that much of their crazy life had to do with how stubborn they were. The well-wishes died down after that, and Marie stood.

"A toast, to friends old and new, and to love-" she looked directly at me and I could feel the heat in my cheeks, "May it have the sweetest beginning. Thank you all for celebrating with me today." She sat, and Shindou shook his head, refusing to give a speech. The DJ began to play some music as the guests finished their plates. It was hard for me to not lick my plate clean, it was so good! The dishes were soon clear and the DJ announced the first dance, belonging to the bride and groom. Shindou took Marie's hand, leading her onto the floor. Together they flowed across the faux wood, looking like a prince and his princess in my eyes. Shindou spun Marie and her dress flared a subtle adjustment to the traditional kimono. I gasped, and the other guests smiled and commented on beautiful they looked. The DJ made an announcement as Shindou dipped Marie, kissing her cheek as she laughed.

"The dance floor is now open to everyone!" Ichirou stood, bowing to me.

"May I have this dance?" I looked up at him, my heart skipping a beat before thudding loudly in my ears. I put my hand in his, sure he could hear it.

"Yes." He smiled at me as he whisked me onto the dance floor, dancing with me in a Western dance I had learned was called the waltz. He spun me, and I tried not to run into anyone. With him leading me, however, I wasn't afraid. In fact, I was having fun. I felt graceful until I stepped on Ichirou's toes.

"I'm so sorry!" I stopped, bowing, but he only swept me up and dipped me.

"Think nothing of it." He brushed some hair back from my face and I did what I thought only happened in shoujo manga: I swooned. He laughed and stood me upright, checking my forehead. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" I shook my head, embarrassed at the fuss. I lead him away from the prying ears on the dance floor, whispering in his,

"You made me swoon!" He grinned with an edge, his pupils dilating as he leaned in close to me again.

"Good. It means you're paying attention." I felt warm again and he twirled me back onto the dance floor as we finished the song, Ichirou pulling me close as the last note ended. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes! I felt graceful for the first time! Thank you!" Ichirou laughed at my giddy state.

"Want to go again?" He winked and I nodded, pausing to slip off those hated heels, leaving them at the table. We danced the night away, only leaving the floor for the father-daughter dance and other such traditions, brought to the wedding by Marie's family. The song had just ended when the DJ announced,

"Time for the lucky couple to cut their cake!" We all crowded around the banquet table where Marie proudly held a knife, Shindou looking embarrassed. Manager had outdone himself. The cake said in English and in kanji and katakana, happy future Satsuki and Marie. It was done in sky blue writing, and the cake was three tiers of white frosting, with sculpted sugar cherry blossoms adorning each tier and at the very top exact marzipan replicas of the couple. I gasped at the work of art, trying not to drool over the delectable dessert.

"Courtesy of Café Bonheur!" The DJ pointed at Marie, "Together now, and many happy wishes!" Shindou gently placed his hand over Marie's and smiled at her, and they slowly cut a piece out of the bottom of the cake. "Good luck! There's a sundae bar for those who like ice cream with their cake." The DJ gestured to a bar the waiters had set up, with a small sign of special ice cream combinations. As they started passing out cake, I dragged Ichirou to the sundae bar, reading the menu. As much as I adored the café's cake, the line was very long. And ice-cream sounded perfect for such a warm hall.

"Look Ichirou! What's this?" I pointed to the third entry, Happy Ending Sundae. The man behind the counter grinned.

"It's a couple's dish to share." Ichirou grinned at me.

"One Happy Ending please." I watched at the server piled three scoops of ice-cream into an overly large parfait glass, all vanilla and chocolate. He topped it with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, chopped nuts, and two cherries.

"Enjoy you two." He handed the dish to Ichirou and two spoons to me. I looked at the sundae with nothing but the desire to eat it in my mind. Ichirou took my hand, holding the sundae in the other.

"Follow me." He took me from the hall, up a small flight of stairs to a tiny balcony off the reception hall, stone and overlooking the hotel's koi pond. I gasped at the stars in the sky, surprised at the lateness of the hour and the beauty of the view. "Let's eat it here." I nodded, sitting on the balcony, bare feet hanging off the edge as Ichirou sat next to me, holding the sundae between us. "Girl gets first bite." I laughed, handing him his spoon and taking a bite from the whipped cream.

"Oh! It's home-made!" I took another bite, Ichirou taking his first and we sat, sharing the sundae until only the two cherries were left in the bottom of the dish. Ichirou fished them out with his spoon.

"Close your eyes." He looked at me until I did, my heart picking up its pace. I felt him move closer, and felt his fingers against my lips. "Open your mouth." I opened it, and I could taste the chocolate and vanilla covered cherry. I happily chewed it, swallowing.

"Mmmmm. Thank you!" I opened my eyes to see Ichirou very, very close.

"May I kiss you?" I stared at his lips in astonishment, a thousand thoughts racing through my head. I didn't want to get a headache from overthinking it, so I quickly answered.

"Yes." He leaned in the rest of the way and I closed my eyes again. He paused and I could feel his warm breath before his lips gently brushed mine, tasting of cherries and chocolate. I lightly moved my lips against his as he wrapped one arm around my back, slowly bringing me closer. His tongue brushed my lips and I parted my own in shock as he kissed me deeply. He tasted of sundae, apples, and cinnamon. I let out a small sound and he pulled away. His breath came out sharply.

"That was…." He looked at me, his eyes wide. I smiled and felt a warm feeling deep in my belly.

"Sweet." He laughed.

"A little more than that." He looked at the empty sundae dish, moving it away. "I'd like to do it again. And again." He stared into my eyes, and I flushed, looking down.

"I think…." All thought had fled from my head; all I could think of was that sweet, sweet kiss. "I think this was a good start to a Happy Ending." Ichirou laughed and before I could move kissed me again, even better than the first.

I woke up the next day to my phone ringing. I groaned, still tired from the long night of dancing and…romance. Even thinking the word made me giddy. I answered it, surprised that the clock read noon.

"Uru! How'd your date go?" My mother's eager voice greeted me.

"Ugh, Mom. I just woke up. Could we talk about it later?"

"No, I want all the details now!" I sighed heavily.

"We danced. We kissed. I had a lot of fun." I turned bright red even telling my mother that much. I certainly didn't want to tell her that Ichirou left me with kiss at my doorstep last night, because he didn't want more…._yet._ I felt butterflies in my stomach again, and realized I wasn't paying attention to my mother.

"…and check your door. I think you'll be surprised."

"Um okay mom. My door?"

"Yes. Do it now, and I'll hang up and bother you later." At that promise I left my bed, stifling a yawn as I shuffled to my front door, opening it. There in front of my door was an entire vase of roses and lollipops. Next to it was a bottle of sparkling orange juice and a box of Café Bonheur pastries.

"Oh my goodness!" My mom snickered on the other end.

"Enjoy breakfast my dear daughter!" I caught my father protesting in the background before she hung up. I looked around, and spotted Ichirou snoozing at the top of the stairs. I stifled a giggle, grabbing a small pastry from the box and feeding him a bite. I watched his eyes slowly open.

"Did you read the card?" He smiled at me, taking the rest of the pastry as I shook my head. "You should." I walked back over to the bouquet, picking up the card I's missed. I opened it and it read:

_For Uru, _

_To the beginning of something sweet and something happy. _

_ Ichirou_.

I turned as red as the roses and Ichirou snickered.

"Think you can handle it?" I grinned and picked up everything.

"I know I can." I walked into the apartment, knowing he'd follow. I couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring.

**There. After a long long time, I have finished this fanfiction. Can you believe this was only supposed to be 10 chapters long at the most? Wow! I hope everyone loved this fanfic as much as I loved writing it. Thanks for sticking with me till the end. If you all want, I could write an epilogue of Ichirou and Uru further down the road, and what happened to all the other characters. I just thank you all for encouraging me and sticking with me! Have a wonderful year! **


End file.
